Chance Meetings
by Michiko-chan
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi meet at a hotel for the first time, and are soon swept away by each other's love. But problems unfold along the way... Well, it'd be boring if there were no conflicts!


Chance Meeting

Michiko-chan

usagichibigirl@aol.com

Hey, there! Here's my next fic! I'm gonna be short, so I'll just say: No own Sailor Moon. Not mine. Other people with lawyers. McDonalds love see you smile. ^_^

"Mamoru-kun! Hey, gimme a hand with the reservations, would you?" Someone called. Mamoru came dazed from his thoughts and looked up at the man behind the front desk at the hotel. The older man was standing there, tapping his finger on a random page from the hotel's guest book. Mamoru sighed and stood up from his chair in the corner where he had previously been daydreaming. He stumbled lamely to the book and flipped a few pages, flipped back, then took a pen and started writing. The man next to him walked away, scuffling in the room behind him. 

"What are you doing, Koru, that I can't do back there? You know I don't like talking to people!"

"Yeah, well live with it. Why did you even bother getting this job if you can't handle it?"

"Did it for the _money_. I need the money. You won't believe the debts I gotta pay off." Mamoru called after dropping the pen and moving to shuffle some papers.

"Uh-huh. Hey, you got those orders for the TV guides in, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mamoru mumbled out, running a hand through his black hair and sighing dejectedly. "You know, I'm starting to believe that you don't like me, Koru."

"When did you pick up _that_ idea?" Koru called sarcastically, coming out of the backroom with a cell phone in his hands. "I gotta run by the place for shipment arrangements."

"Sure. _Shipment arrangements,_ you say. Yeah, I'm sure it has_ nothing_ to do with your girlfriend who works there, the one with short-shorts who likes to hull packages." He hit his shoulder teasingly. Koru glared at him. 

"Hey, not my fault she got a job there. I still need to stop by there, whether she works there or not." Koru picked up a chain of keys and shoved them in his pocket, hooking his cell phone on his belt. "Oh, you got waiter duties at 1:00."

"Gotchya," Mamoru shooed him away as Koru walked out the door. When he was out of sight, Mamoru let out a rather long sigh and rested his elbows on the counter, his head in his hands. "Guest book, guide orders, waiter chores. More than I ever bargained for while working here. Damn…" He whispered to the air. No one else was in the lobby. And they hadn't had a visitor all morning. Mornings were usually the time when this place was at its loneliest. But Mamoru liked it that way. Nice and quiet. And no one to talk to. 

He opened up absentmindedly to the next page of the guest book and stared at the names. He figured out what each name meant. "Quiet tree… Long dwelling… Bell flower… Free love… wow, how boring…" He murmured unconsciously. 

"Actually, sir, I believe that one means 'True love'." A voice came out of nowhere. Mamoru instantly darted up, eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't hear anybody come in! Can I… help… you…" He faded off as he took in the full sight of the person now standing in front of the counter. It was a girl of about 16. She had long blonde hair tied up in two buns on either side of her head and fathomless blue eyes. She wore a pair of blue denim overalls with a red T-shirt underneath. There was a medium sized suitcase by her feet and a book bag hanging off her right shoulder.

Mamoru's jaw dropped open for a brief second then he slammed it shut, almost chipping a tooth. Scrambling for some coherence, he began shuffling around the desk as if he were looking for something. He managed to divert his eyes from hers. "Can I help you?" He asked in a panicked tone, then settled down and watched her. Her eyebrows were cocked and she looked confused. But she finally smiled.

"Yes, I'd like a room for the week. I need one until Sunday," She said. Mamoru nodded and just stood there, watching her. The girl rose a skeptical eyebrow and waved a hand in front of his face. He gasped and looked away. Muttering a 'gomen', he searched the desk and drawers for a pen or pencil, forgetting about the one on the book already. But he finally found a pencil. Moving to the side, he fumbled around to get it into the pencil sharpener. He looked back up at her and smiled, giving her a look that said 'Sorry I'm taking so long, but I'm kind of disturbed by how goddamn beautiful you are'. Of course he didn't say it out loud.

In all his lost thoughts about her, he didn't realize that he had entered the eraser side of the pencil into the mouth of the sharpener. But once the electric sharpener started whirring, he didn't let it go. Even though the little machine starting making screeching noises and smoke started rising from it. When he pulled out the pencil, the poor eraser had been chopped up and almost had a point. Not to mention the metal around it was black and chipped. 

"I'll need your name, please," He said as calmly as possible. When he saw her clearly, she was looking at him like he was a mental or he was on crack.

"Uh… Tsukino Usagi," She answered. Mamoru nodded and wrote it down in the guest book. Then put the abused pencil down and handed her a registration form. 

"Please fill this out," He said while giving it to her. 

After she filled it out, she handed it back. He looked at it, then set it on the desk. "And… how will you be paying?"

"Credit," She answered. He looked up at her. 

"Credit?"

"Yeah."

"You're sixteen years old and you have a credit card?" He asked. She shrugged and blushed.

"My dad's got a lot of money. He doesn't know what to do with it all, so he gives me some." She looked to her feet. And Mamoru smiled.

"Cool." He looked back down at the papers on the desk. Usagi looked back up at him. While he wasn't looking, she smiled.

After a little more organization, he handed her a card key to her room. "Room 281."

"Thank you," She said, then leaned down to pick up her suitcase. When she grunted and made a sound of struggling, Mamoru fled from around the desk and to her side.

"Allow me." He smiled at her, then reached over and took her suitcase into his hands. She smiled again and let him take it. He switched the suitcase into his other hand, then walked in front of her and held the door open for her. She nodded to him and walked out. And he followed.

Usagi watched the doors as they passed each one, reading the numbers. After passing room 279, they found 281. "Here it is!" She exclaimed, then slid the card key into the door lock. When the little light turned green, she opened the door, followed by Mamoru with her suitcase. 

When they stood inside, Mamoru let the suitcase down by the door. Usagi turned and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Ah, your welcome." He smiled at her kindly, then stood straight. "Well… your room is… here and there's a pool down there and a breakfast room next to it," He said, pointing out the window, failing to notice that the drapes were closed. Sweatdropping, he chuckled. "Um… you know where I'm pointing to, right?" He asked her. He was surprised to find her giggling. She had a hand to her mouth, keeping her from breaking out into laughter. He smiled warmly. "Sorry," He apologized. When he said that, Usagi looked up at him.

"Thank you for helping me. I think I can get it." She patted his arm, then leaned down to pick up her suitcase. She staggered to get it on the bed.

"I'm wondering how you got that into the lobby." Mamoru chuckled, then helped her put it on the bed. "Well, my name is Chiba Mamoru and I'll be in the lobby if you need any help with anything."

"Okay."

"Okay… bye."

"Ciao."

"Yeah, ciao…" For some peculiar reason, Mamoru didn't leave. Usagi coughed into her hand and eyed him.

"Well?"

"Oh! Sorry." Mamoru looked away, then walked out the door. "Kay… bye."

"Buh-bye!" She waved him off. He nodded and closed the door. When he was gone, Usagi sighed, giggled, then turned to her suitcase to empty it into drawers. All the while, she thought of Mamoru.

"No!" I cried above the flock of dancers in my mother's ballroom. Blushing, I quieted my voice and turned my attention to my fellow blonde. "No, Minako! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Well, I know you hate him, so we didn't have to have to tell you!"

"_We???_" I hissed. Minako chuckled.

"Um, yes. The other Senshi knew too," She said innocently. I threw my arms in the air and bit back a scream. 

"Minako… it would've been better if you told me Prince Endymion was here. Then I could've declined this invitation."

"But this is your palace. You're supposed to be here."

"I don't care!" I hugged my arms. "I don't like him."

"Princess," Minako put her hands on my shoulders. "Listen. Just give him another chance. He really isn't that bad. Trust me."

"Minako. I don't like him. He is a rude, conceited fool!"

"I'll grant you that." She looked away. When she looked back, her eyes froze. "Um, Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Um… I know you hate the man, so I'll warn you now: walk away _very_ slowly."

"How come?"

"Hello, Princess!" A voice exclaimed from behind me. I almost screamed when a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders and hugged me. I growled. 

"Endymion! Get your filthy, rotten hands off of me!"

"Well! Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Endymion laughed, then released me. I turned around to face him. 

"Endymion, get out of my face before I give my guards orders to decapitate you!"

"Oh, but Princess, I'm hurt!" Endymion clutched his heart dramatically. "You _really_ don't want me around?" 

"Like you wouldn't believe," I snarled. Endymion cocked an eyebrow.

"But, Princess! I wanted to ask you, as your lovely self, to a dance."

"Over my dead body." I was about to turn away when he gripped my arm and turned me back around. Then he leaned closer to me and brushed his lips over my earlobe. My anger disappeared for the moment and I shivered. I had never been this close to Endymion, this intimate. One of his hands crept up my arm and stroked my bare shoulder, my dress being strapless. I didn't look at him. I couldn't. Next he put his other hand on my closest hip and rubbed it gently. What did he think he was doing? I tried to stop myself from shaking, but I did it anyway. I trembled at his touch. I just didn't get why he was doing this. 

"Now, Princess," He began, whispering in my ear. "I don't think you want to decline a dance with me. Your mother is standing right over there. And she is, after all, the one who invited me here in the first place. She's the reason I'm doing this to you," He said in a husky voice, moving his hand further up my shoulder while the other hand moved up my waist. "I really don't want to disappoint her, after she was so kind as to invite me. She may be unaware of your hatred towards me, but I think…" He paused. "I think you should do what I say. If you disappoint your mother, who knows what would happen." He stopped moving his hands. And I froze. He was right. I already knew what my mother felt about me. She didn't like me very much. She found me a failure. Unfortunately, no one else knew this. And if I made her angrier, then…

Endymion chuckled quietly, breathing against the side of my face. I closed my eyes when I felt his warm breath land on my skin. "So, do what I say, love. My wish is your command. So I command you to dance with me." Then he brought both hands to mine and started pulling me to the dance floor. I walked with him unconsciously. I wasn't even sure where I was anymore. It was all a big blur. But I was brought back to reality when Endymion stopped walking and took one of my hands into his while the other hand went around my waist. He started moving slowly and I stepped with him. I just stared into space. 

After a moment of visiting my own little world, I was brought back to realize I had been staring at his tuxedo jacket. More bluntly, his chest. And I blushed a couple different shades of red and looked up at him. He was watching me, smiling. I tried to see through his mask, but unfortunately there were some powers I just didn't have. 

"May I ask why you're dressed so… securely?" 

"Securely?" Endymion rose an eyebrow. I didn't change my expression.

"It looks like you're running from the guards or trying to hide from them. Although I wouldn't blame them if they wanted to try and throw you in imprisonment."

"And I wouldn't be surprised if someone used you for a clothesline, how tight your dress is. Well, around the waist anyway." He tried to look at my waist, but I pushed him back. He simply grabbed me though, by the arms and took me with him. When he pulled himself to a stop, he wrapped both arms around my waist and started dancing again. "Can't get away with it, Princess. Remember that your mother is right over there. So behave." He smiled almost deviously. 

"You know what, Endymion?"

"Hm?"

"I hate you." And I looked away and stared at the other guests. I could feel him shake a little with laughter.

"But, Princess. I don't hate you," He said in a sympathetic voice. I still didn't look at him. I just leaned my head against his chest. 

After a few moments of dancing in silence, Endymion tightened his arms around me and whispered, "Don't look so grim. It'll ruin everything. Your mother will catch on." But I barely heard him. I was in my own world again. This whole night had been ruined. I didn't want to dance with Endymion. I didn't even want him here. I wanted to dance with a few of the other, _kinder_ men, then just stand in the corner and talk to the Senshi until everyone left. I wanted this to be a peaceful, good dance. But my know-none mother just went off and invited Prince Endymion here. Why couldn't he just stick to his own parties on Earth? I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't need him to criticize me today. I had felt so good earlier today. Until he showed up. And I felt all my hopes for a peaceful life crumble before my very eyes.

In all my thoughts, I hadn't noticed I was starting to cry. Only when I felt a tear run across my half-frozen cheek, I snapped up. Then I continued to hide my face. The last thing I needed was Endymion to see myself crying. So I just moved myself so that my head was resting against his shoulder. And I closed my eyes as another tear fell.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw Rei standing over in the corner, talking to Makoto. Her eyes looked around the room for a moment, then caught sight of me. I watched her for a moment. I'm sure she saw me look of sadness and desperation because her face went from smiling to concern. She mouthed out "What's wrong?" And I mouthed back "Help". I guess she got it because she came through the crowd of dancers and up to us. She patted my shoulder and looked up at Endymion.

"Excuse me, Prince Endymion-sama, but I was wondering if I may have a dance with you," She said as she held out her hand. Endymion stopped dancing, looked at Rei, then at me, then smiled and returned his gaze to Rei.

"Of course." And he released his grip on me and turned to Rei. I bet was just doing this to give me a break. Otherwise, he would've declined. 

Rubbing my arms, I mouthed out a "Thank you" to Rei and started walking for the grand staircase.

Over all the voices in the crowd, I heard mother's at a very calm tone and level. "Daughter, where are you going?" She asked calmly. I stopped at the fifth step and looked over at her. She was in the middle of a crowd, watching me agitatedly. She wasn't shouting though, as loud as it was. This was just something else in our family we could do. Talk normally in a loud crowd to one another and still hear each other's voice clear as a bell.

I hugged my arms tighter and glared at her. "I'm going upstairs to my room to spend the rest of this miserable night alone." Then I turned and went a few more steps.

"Daughter, come back here!" I didn't stop. "I'm talking to you!" Then I stopped and looked at her. She was angrier than before. 

"And I'm not listening," I said back, then walked up the stairs and to my bedchambers. 

Usagi shot up and looked, gasping. When her heart eased down, she lied back down on the chair mat, stretched out in the sun. Her lids draped halfway over her eyes, and she rubbed her forehead. "Same damn dream," She murmured, then stretched and let her limbs rest motionlessly by her side on the mat. Then she closed her eyes and let her head roll to the side. She had taken lunchtime out by the pool at the hotel. Several, almost all of the guests at the hotel were out there, causing a rather big crowd. The waiters were rushing around to serve the guests lunch. Usagi had yet to have lunch, though.

Two tables away, Mamoru was there, taking an order. After sketching down an order, he stood, stretched, and started for the hotel kitchen again. But he stopped when his eyes wandered over to the golden hair girl in a blue bathing suit lying on a drying chair mat. Her eyes were closed in relaxation and she almost looked like she was asleep. 

"Oh, my God, she's beautiful," Mamoru whispered to the air, in hopes no one would hear him. No one did. Then he noticed that she looked like she hadn't been served yet. Smiling, he rushed back to place in the order for the other people's food, then came out and walked over to Usagi's table. When he got there, she hadn't noticed him. Her eyes were still closed. Still smiling slightly, he stood behind her chair and put his hands on the top of the back of it. And he leaned over, still standing straight, and stared down at her. "May I take your order?" He said loud enough for her to here. Her eyes flew open and she looked at Mamoru immediately. Sighing and placing a hand over her heart, she closed her eyes.

"Oh, God, Mamoru-san. You scared me." Sitting up, she turned her to look at him. "Don't do that again, please." 

"Sorry." He smiled at her wider and walked to stand next to her. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Huh? Oh! Um… a large lemonade please."

"Sure." He jotted it down, then turned to get it, but Usagi called to him and he stopped. She was smiling innocently. 

"Um… could I have one of those little umbrellas in it, too?" She twiddled her fingers, adding the perfect touch of innocence. Mamoru smiled.

"But of course, mistress!" And he bowed dramatically, then stood, smiled again, and took off for the kitchen. Usagi giggled, then lied back against the chair mat and sighed. 

A minute later, Mamoru came back with his order pad shoved halfway out of his back pocket and a large glass of ice lemonade in his hands. Wincing, he rushed to Usagi's table and put it down, then cupped his hands together and breathed warm air into them. "Cold…" He muttered out, then rubbed his hands on his pants. Usagi looked up at him and smiled.

"Why, thank you!" She said while taking the glass into her hands and taking a small sip. Then she put it on the table and touched the little umbrella sticking out of the drink. She looked up at Mamoru. "Thanks."

"Ah, sure. Your welcome," He said quietly. Right when he thought of leaving, he looked closely at Usagi, then said, "What were you thinking about?" Usagi wiped off the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand in one swipe and shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" At that, Usagi looked up at him. He put up his hands as if to show he didn't have any weapons of him. "Just curious. You don't _have_ to tell me. I just thought, you know, if you need someone to talk to, I'm right here and I can listen. But you don't have to tell me anything, if it's too personal and all… yeah." He rubbed the back of his head. And Usagi laughed.

"Are you sure you can listen to something boring?"

"Oh, yeah!" Mamoru exclaimed, then reached over and grabbed a chair from the empty table next to them. He hauled it over and sat down, leaning over and ready to listen. 

"Okay, but… don't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Sure."

"It was just a dream I've been having for a couple of weeks now." She took another sip of her lemonade, put it down, and smiled at Mamoru. "Okay, it starts in this big palace. Funny thing is, I know exactly where I am and who I am and who the other people in the room are. It's this big palace and a sort of… ball is going on. And I'm some kind of… this may sound ridiculous, but I'm a princess." At that, Mamoru smiled wider. Usagi blushed and continued. "Well, I'm yelling at a friend of mine about this guy that came to the dance as well. And he's a prince. And I _really_ don't like him, for some reason. So out of nowhere he comes up and…" Usagi stopped, still blushing. Mamoru leaned closer.

"Yeah?"

"Um… it's kind of embarrassing." She watched her feet for a moment until Mamoru put a hand on her bare shoulder. She looked at him.

"Listen. I've heard a lot of crazy and embarrassing stuff before. I don't think yours could be any different or any worse. Trust me. I've heard it all." He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Usagi smiled.

"Oh… okay. Well… he comes out of nowhere and just wraps his arms around my shoulders and hugs me like I'm his girlfriend or something. Then I start yelling at him and he acts all cool and stuff. So then he…"

And Usagi went of explaining her dream. 

"… And then I say 'Well, I'm not listening', and I continue walking up the stairs where I go in my room. From there, everything fades off." Usagi took another sip of her almost-gone lemonade and looked at Mamoru. He nodded and smiled.

"Well… that's certainly a different _kind_ of dream," He murmured. Usagi blushed again.

"Sorry if I bored you."

"Oh, no!" Mamoru practically shouted. She watched him, the pink on her face lifting. "That wasn't boring at all. That was rather interesting. Let me know when you get the next chapter of this story," He said half jokingly, but mostly serious. Usagi laughed.

"Sure." She leaned back in her chair and watched the sky. Looking beside the chair, she clumsily reached a hand down into the book bag she had been carrying when she first came in. After shuffling around for a moment, she finally retrieved a pair of black sunglasses. Opening them up, she slid them on her face and closed her eyes. But she opened them again and sat up, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. She rested her chin against her knees. "You know what?"

"What?" Mamoru cocked his head somewhat to the side. Usagi smiled.

"You know that Prince Endymion guy I was talking about?"

"Yeah?"

"He looked like you, somewhat." She turned her head and rested the side of her face against her knees, now staring at Mamoru. "And he was _very_ handsome, by the way." She wanted to take off her sunglasses so she could see Mamoru better, because just by the look on his face, she knew he was blushing. She simply giggled and moved her head back up to rest her chin on her knees. 

"Well, Usagi-san, you know what?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sure you look very beautiful as a princess," He said quietly. She went stiff at that. Slowly, she lifted the glasses from her face and slid them through her hair so that they rested on her head. She looked at Mamoru. He was smiling. "Not that you don't look extremely beautiful now. But I'd like to see you as an actual princess, not just look like one." He sat back, watching her and smiling warmly. Usagi pursed her lips together, then smiled and blushed.

"Thanks," She whispered, then she leaned back in her chair. 

After a brief moment, she stood up from her chair and handed Mamoru her lemonade glass. "Could I have another glass?"

"Sure thing," He said while taking her glass and standing up. Usagi put a hand on his arm, then slid it off and took the sunglasses from her hair and put them on the table. After giving him another smile, she walked to the pool and sat down on the edge, dipping her legs into the water. 

Mamoru watched her, frozen for a moment, then shot up, shook his head and walked back to the kitchen with a smile on his face.

When he came back with Usagi's lemonade glass, Mamoru found her in the pool. She came jumping to the surface, splashing water everywhere. Shaking her head and rubbing her eyes, she floated backwards and rested her head against the edge of the pool, closing her eyes. Mamoru scoffed and put her glass on the table. "Usagi-san?" He called to her. When she heard her name, she shot around to see Mamoru standing by the table, watching her with a smile on his face. She smiled back.

"Sorry. Be right there," She called, then turned and put her hands on the edge of the pool, hoisting herself from the water. Standing at full length, she walked to the table. Mamoru watched her as she came up to him. The bathing suit stuck to her like a second skin and her body was shining from the water. Her hair fell limp by her legs, still in the original odangos. Mamoru lost his thoughts for a moment and just watched her legs for a moment, then snapped up and shook his head violently. Usagi looked up at him. "Something wrong?"

"No," Mamoru said weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. Usagi watched him oddly for a moment, then shrugged and took a sip of her lemonade. Putting her glass back on the table, she sat down in her chair mat again. Mamoru sat down in his previous seat. "Um… I was thinking about you name."  
"My name?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, your name. Remember when I was saying those names back in the lobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I wasn't very interested in the other names because they were so… original. But your name… I've never heard a name like yours. Rabbit of the Moon?"

"Actually, I prefer bunny." Usagi blushed slightly. Mamoru smiled.

"Well, that's cute," He said. Usagi looked at him like he had just threatened to dump her in the pool. Mamoru sweatdropped. "I mean… it's cute for you because it matches you. But I don't mean that it's cute-lame. I mean it's cute-cool!… Um… get it?"

"Yes, I think I do," Usagi said kindly, smiling, then leaning back in her chair. Mamoru let out a sigh of relief. "So, why did you get this job?"

"Money. I need it. I'm in debt."

"How big?"

"Think of a paycheck of about $50.00."

"Okay."

"Now try and imagine twenty of those paychecks."

"Okay."

"Multiply that by two."

"Okay."

"And add ten dollars, and there you go."

"… Damn, that's a lot of money. Hey, you know, we could give you money."

"Nah, I'd be in more debt then."

"No, I'll give you the money. Debt free." She smiled at him. He watched her with surprise in his eyes.

"You aren't serious, are you?"

"Sure. My daddy's rich."

"What's he do?"

"He the president and CEO of management for Tokyo's baseball team. He makes a lot of money, but won't tell me how much. All I know is it's a lot!"

"Have you met the baseball team?"

"Yeah."

"You have?!" Mamoru jumped forward in his chair. Usagi blushed.

"Yeah. Probably my closest friend on the team is Sokoyani Kio (I don't really know their names. Sorry.) He's a sweet guy, but he doesn't talk to me much. He's cool, though." She smiled in her thoughts. Mamoru watched her. 

"Damn, you really know how to have a life. I don't like people. That's probably what makes me weird."

"You don't like people?"

"No."

"Does that mean…" She faded off and started mocking sobs, hiding her face in her hands. "You don't like me! Waaaaaaaaahhh!" She pretended to cry. Mamoru panicked and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No! No, I do like you! I just don't like _people_! _People_! The crowd over there is people! You're a person! And I like persons!" He tried to convince her. She sniffled a few times jokingly and looked at him. 

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah! Definitely! I like you… as a friend! I like you as a friend!" He said slowly, but loudly. Usagi pretended to wipe away a tear and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." After a moment of silence, he stood from his chair. "Well, I gotta get back to work before my asshole colleague decides to get on my case. Ja ne."

"Ja ne, Mamoru-san." Usagi waved to him as he walked off. Then she smiled and fixed to sleep again. 

I rubbed my arms halfheartedly as I walked down the long white corridors of my palace. The guests had all gone home, now that the party was over. I felt like the only remaining living soul on the Moon. Yawning, I turned and walked towards the main balcony in the back of the palace. I wanted to sit out there and be alone for a while, just stare at the stars and Earth. Speaking of Earth, I had hoped that Endymion had gone home by now…

But I was wrong. Because right out there on the balcony, sitting on the right bench on the two out there was Prince Endymion, staring at the stars. He looked relaxed. But I was angry.

When I walked out there, Endymion turned around to look at me. He smiled. "Well, hello Princess."

"Endymion, why are you still here? And why are you in my seat? I always sit there!"

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know you had to sit in _this_ specific spot."

"Endymion, you did that just to annoy me, didn't you?!"

"What ever you say, love." He scoffed and stood. "I'll leave you alone if you want." With that, he started walking for the doorway I stood by. Flashing me a smile, he walked inside. I grunted, then walked and sat down in the spot he had been in, _my_ spot. I didn't mean to be rude about it, but it _was_ the spot I always sat in when I came out here. 

Sighing, I relaxed and stared off at the stars. It was now very peaceful. And I loved the peace, compared to the stupid war going on between the Moon and the Dark Kingdom. That was the only thing I liked about Endymion. He was helping us fight. Speaking of Endymion…

"Now, you didn't actually expect me to leave you alone, did you?" A voice came from the doorway. I winced and looked behind me to find Endymion leaning in the doorway. He was smiling at me. Finally I could read his eyes, now that his mask was off. I growled.

"Endymion! Go away!"  
"Why?"

"Because this is my palace and I can do anything I damn well please! And I order you to leave!" I snarled, then turned back around to face the sky. I heard Endymion laugh. Then I heard footfalls as he approached my bench. I felt his gloved hands slid onto my shoulders and rub them. 

"Do you _really_ want me to leave?"

"Yes. And don't say I have to do what you say because my mother is nowhere close to here," I whispered harshly, then tried to shake his hands off my shoulders. But he gripped me tighter. Then he slowly slid a hand up my neck and just stroked it right there. 

"You know what, Princess? You're the worst heir to the throne I've ever seen," He said with a laugh, then released my shoulders and walked to sit on the bench next to mine. I looked at him.

"Endymion! Go away!"

"Do you know why you're such a horrible ruler?"

"I said go away!"

"Because of that."  
"…What?"

"Because of what you just said."

"I said go away?"

"Yes."

"How is that being a bad ruler?" I asked roughly. He looked at me with a sympathetic smile. 

"You have no feelings for anyone but yourself."

"What?"

"You order people around and tell them what to do too damn much." He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the bench.

"I don't get what you mean," I said agitatedly. He smiled with his eyes still closed.

"Well… you told me to go away when I'm actually a perfectly welcome guest here. If your mother says I'm welcome, then you should welcome me, too. You order people around as if you should always get what you want." He opened his eyes and looked at me. I guess he realized I had no idea what he was talking about, because he scoffed and looked away at the stars. "Do you know why people establish rulers?" When I didn't respond, he continued. "They establish rulers to lead them and help them, mostly through the tough times. Some people thinks it's religion and should have a ruler at all times. They need rulers to help them. Rulers should be honored that they were chosen or their families were chosen to rule. They aren't supposed to demand and make orders for the simplest and most pathetic things. You can't tell me to go away. You can _ask_ me to go away, and I'd probably leave. But you _demanded_ that I leave, and I can't do that. First of all, because I'm not under your command. Second, because you aren't suppose to. Princess Serenity, you're a failure to this kingdom. I pity you for being such a brat. Being a princess has spoiled you. When the first king was placed in the universe, he was honored to be chosen. And he didn't make little orders like 'Bring me my tea' or 'Remove this man from my home'. He only gave orders that were necessary. It's only the selfish and greedy ones with no feelings that make too many practical orders. Your mother isn't like you at all. She's the success in your family. You're just a spoiled, failing brat. That's why you're such a bad ruler. Even as an heir to the throne. You're horrible." Endymion finally finished up and gave out a sigh of success. But then he looked at me and his smile faded. During his speech, I had started crying. He got me. He finally got me. This hurt so much. "Serenity?" He called to me. I didn't respond. I just stared at my lap like I had done for the last half of his words. Sobbing, I dug my hands into my lap.

"You're right, Endymion. You're completely right. I'll admit it. You're right. I'm a failure. A brat who thinks she owns the Moon." I wiped away two tears on the same cheek and closed my eyes, continuing to sob. "My mother hates me. And now I know why. Because of how selfish I am. I make the dumbest demands. I act like I'm… important. I'm sure that when the Dark Kingdom strikes, I'll be the first thing the Senshi will throw out to the youma. Endymion, I've never felt so miserable. And for the first time, it's not your fault. You've finally let me know why everyone hates me so much." I wiped away another falling tear. "I'm sorry, Endymion. I really am. I have no right to order you around so much like I do. I'm sorry," I sobbed. I was too afraid to look at Endymion now. I was sure that he was staring at me with either a taunting, know-it-all smile or an odd look that said 'She's crazy'. At the thought, I sobbed again. Wiping my eyes, I looked up at the stars. "Why can't I just… jump off the balcony?"

"Because I won't let you," Endymion said calmly. I looked at him just as he came and sat down on the same bench with me, sitting next to me. He was no longer smiling. He had a look of pity and sympathy in his eyes. And something else I just couldn't place…

I watched his eyes for a long moment, tears still falling. He smiled kindly and reached up, wiping away a tear. Then I averted my gaze from his. I stared at my lap. 

"I _am_ a failure, Endymion, aren't I?"

"Serenity, you aren't a failure." I looked up at him.

"But you just said…"

"I said it because… well, you're rude to me, I'm rude to you, so I said it to get on your nerves. I didn't really mean it, Princess." He touched my chin and smiled, then let his hand fall to his side. My eyes fell. And I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I've let everyone down, Endymion. Everyone expects me to be a princess. And all this time, I haven't even tried. I've just been what I think a princess is supposed to be. I give orders. That's what I've seen. But all this time I've only been blind. Now I feel horrible for every single thing I've done. I never even gave thought to being considerate like I should be. I only make demands. I mean, the Senshi are more responsible than I am. I can never be them. I'm nothing like a princess. I'm far from a princess. I'll never be anything." I wiped away another tear. After a brief moment of silence, I remembered how reality worked and how Endymion was. And I stood up without looking at him. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you listen to my silly life story. I'm sure you want to be rid of me, so I'll leave," I said sadly, then turned to walk for the doorway. But a strong hand stopped me. I bit back a sob and looked up at Endymion, now standing. 

"You aren't making me do anything, Princess. And I hope I'm not making you do anything," He said quietly as he moved his arms around my waist and turned me to face him. When I opened my mouth to speak, I was silenced when his mouth covered mine. I let out a stifled protesting squeal, but he hugged me tighter and I fell into the kiss. My hands slid up his chest and leaned against him, letting him support my strength. 

When he pulled away, he watched me for a moment. Or I thought he was watching, but my eyes were closed and I couldn't tell. It felt like all my energy was drained and I could barely stand. But luckily Endymion still held me. If he weren't, I'm sure I would've collapsed to the ground. 

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was smiling kindly at me. His eyes were warm, completely different from what I had seen before. I would've said something to him if I could feel my lips, but I was numb all over. And it felt good.

Endymion released me just enough to move me over to the bench and help me sit down. Then he sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned up against his chest, placing a hand next to my face on his chest. Endymion started to slightly rub my waist. "Princess, you can tell me anything. You can tell me how you feel. I'll listen." He hugged me a little tighter. I nuzzled deeper to him and sighed quietly. And I started telling him how I felt and how I thought other people felt about me. As I talked, I cried some. 

When I somewhat finished, I looked up at Endymion, afraid he had fallen asleep on me because of how quiet he was. But when I looked at him, he was watching me seriously, his eyes looking sympathetic. I blushed and turned my head to rest against his chest again. 

"Endymion, what do you think of me?" I asked quietly and sadly. I felt him go back to rubbing my waist.

"Well," He started. "I think that about as spoiled as you are, you're still the perfect princess." He moved his hand up to rest on my shoulder, then he started stroking it. I knew that he was joking somewhat just by his tone of voice. I gripped his shirt lightly. "But… I think you're beautiful and that you're just an innocent victim. But I don't think I could think of anyone better suited to be heir," He said calmly and seriously. I didn't smile.

"Endymion?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked almost inaudibly. I knew he was smiling. 

"Perhaps to correct any thoughts you had about me. Perhaps I did it because all the time we knew each other, I had secret feelings for you that I _almost knew_ you'd never discover because of your hatred towards me. You choose," He said in a half laugh and rubbed my shoulder more gently. I still didn't smile.

"But don't they both mean the same thing?"

"Perhaps," He answered. "Perhaps I loved you from the first time I lain eyes on you." At that, I looked up at him. He was smiling kindly. I could tell he was reading pure confusion in my eyes. He chuckled and brought his other hand up, stroking my cheek. "I love you," He said warmly. My eyes softened even more. Then, after a moment in silence, I finally smiled. I smiled lovingly at him. Then I turned my head and lied it on his chest again. He continued to stroke my cheek as we stared off at the stars and Earth.

"What?!" Usagi shot up from the bed and looked around panicky. She sighed when she found the same hotel room that she had rented. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at her outfit. She was dressed in a short purple skirt and a purple tank top with a knot. Underneath the tank top was a long sleeved blue shirt. Two little purple bows were in her hair in front of her odangos. 

She stretched her arms and stood. But she snapped up when she heard a knock at her door, which was the original sound that woke her up. Sighing, she walked to her door. And she leaned up to look through the peephole. She saw Mamoru standing there, looking out over the railing of the second floor. He had a cart behind with two large boxes loaded with little books. Smiling, Usagi opened the door. Mamoru instantly looked at her. He beamed a smile.

"Hey, Usagi-san. I've come to tell your destiny."  
"Oh, yeah? What is it, then?"

"I'm going to break into your home, tie you up, and carry you off where you'll be forced to live with me and I'll make your life miserable, even though I'll think you'll like it," He joked. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Har har, really funny. Why are you really here?"

"Sorry. I'm just here to deliver the TV guides," He said while reaching into a box and giving her a guide. She took and looked at the cover who had Sanma Akashiya on it (AN: Real Japanese movie star! *gasp!*)

"Thanks, Mamoru-san." She smiled at him, but hesitated to close the door. 

"Something wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Um… I don't suppose you have time, do you?"  
"Sure. I can deliver these things anytime."  
"Okay, well… um…" She faltered a little, biting her bottom lip. "Yesterday when you talked to me by the pool, I figured I could talk to you anytime. Well, anytime you aren't working. But I was wondering…" She smiled meekly. "I got the next chapter of my dream."

"Oh, cool!" Mamoru exclaimed. He turned to his cart in a hurry, then his smile faded. "Uh… can I pull this thing in there, too? I mean, unless you wanna talk out here."

"Actually, let's talk in here," She said quietly and stepped back to let Mamoru in. He smiled and took the cart into the room. 

When he pushed it by the wall, Usagi closed the door. "Sure you can listen? You don't need to do that?"

"No, not right now. I've got time." He smiled kindly and leaned against the cart, ready to listen. Usagi blushed. 

"Well… another part of my dream came to me just before you knocked." She tossed her TV guide onto the bed. Then she sat down on the edge of the bed, too. Mamoru took a seat next to her, watching her. "Well," She began. "I'm walking down this corridor in the palace. Then I turn and walk out to the balcony. And to my surprise, Prince Endymion is there, sitting in the spot I always sat in. He turned around and made a smart-ass remark and I…" And once again, she unfolded her dream to him.

"… And we just sat together in the end, watching the sky. Then it faded off again." Usagi smiled a little, then looked up at Mamoru. He was watching her contently. She blushed and looked at her feet. "I don't know what to make of it."

"Well, if you ask me," Mamoru spoke up. Usagi looked at him again. He smiled. "I'd say that if these are one of those… psycho 'tell-the-future' kinda dreams, you're going to meet this Prince Charming sometime soon. Perhaps you already met him."

"Already?"

"Yeah, he could've been on the street, or you met him at one of your dad's meetings. Hey, might be Kio."

"Yeah, right!"

"Just a joke," He laughed. "Well, you could've met him at the store… or maybe you met him at this hotel." Mamoru smiled. Usagi cocked her eyebrows and eyed him, a smile playing on her lips. Mamoru shot back. "No! I don't mean me! Trust me, I ain't no Prince Charming! I ain't even a prince! Don't go thinking it's me!" Mamoru breathed heavily. Usagi laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, it's not you." She sighed and closed her eyes. Mamoru watched the top of her head. 'Okay, she's too close not to hold,' He thought to himself. Timidly, he reached over and put an arm around her shoulders. Usagi didn't seem to mind. She merely mumbled something and cuddled closer to him. Mamoru's eyes softened and he smiled. 

The room was still for a long time. Usagi barely moved from her spot against Mamoru. But it only took a few more minutes to realize what she was doing. And she slowly sat up. She didn't even look at Mamoru. She was too embarrassed. 

"Usagi-san?" He called to her. She hesitantly looked up at him. 

"Sorry," She whispered. Mamoru smiled again.

"Don't worry about it." He looked around, bit the inside of his cheek, then smiled meekly at Usagi. "Well, I guess… perhaps I should leave now because… you know, it's just us two, alone in a hotel room and I can't help but think of what that might do, so I'm going to…" His eyes connected to Usagi's. (ooh, big surprise) And they got caught in a trance of each other's gazes. They sat there, searching each other's eyes. Unconsciously, Mamoru's hand reached for Usagi's as he slowly leaned closer to her. His hand brushed her wrist and he accidentally touched her thigh. Usagi darted up then, gasping. Mamoru shot back, sitting upright. He looked at his hand, gasped and brought it back, digging it into his pocket. "Sorry," He mumbled, then stood up. "I guess I better get back to work now." He grabbed the cart and pulled it the door. Then he twisted the metal doorknob and pulled open the door, pushing the cart out.

"Bye, Mamoru-san," Usagi called quietly. Mamoru nodded to her, then walked to the next door and knocked on it. Usagi watched him for a moment, smiled, and closed the door. 'Goodbye, prince'. 

"Hey, Usagi-san!" Mamoru called from down the stairs as he saw Usagi coming down. She was wearing a pair of short blue jeans, _really_ short (not intentional, BTW) and a white T with a yellow parka pulled over it loosely. 

Usagi looked up when she heard Mamoru and waved to him, making it to the bottom of the stairs. It seemed like both of them had forgotten the incident yesterday, but of course neither could lose that thought. 

"Hey, Mamoru-san," She called to him as she walked past him. She was bouncing as she walked and there was a big smile on her face. Mamoru joined to walk next to her. 

"Where're you going?" 

"To the stadium."

"Baseball stadium?"

"Uh-huh. I go there to get peace. Wanna come?"

"Sure. How you planning to get there?"

"Walk."  
"Walk?! It's at least… ten miles from here!"

"Well, got any better mode of transportation? I can't drive yet," Usagi looked at him as the walked into the parking lot. Mamoru smiled and dug into his pocket, taking out a chain of keys. 

"I can." He smiled. Usagi smiled back and nodded. Mamoru then took her by the arm and lead her to his red SUV. 

Mamoru opened the door for Usagi. She smiled gratefully and stepped in, sitting down on the leather seating. Then he rushed to his side and jumped in, closing the door and sticking the keys in the ignition. When the car was on, he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

The SUV pulled into the multiple deck parking lot in the building, stopping in a parking space. The two riding in it stepped out of the car. Usagi rushed to Mamoru's side and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a jog across the parking lot. "Whoa! Where's the fire?!"

"I just wanna hurry!" She beamed as she ran past the empty parking spaces.

"The game hasn't even started, though!"

"Exactly why I'm here. I like to go out on the field."

"How?"

"I got a key!" Usagi retrieved a key from her pocket, dangled it in front of his face, then shoved it back in her pocket and slowed down her pace. Mamoru breathed out a sigh and joined her pace.

As they walked, they passed a blonde man shoving a broom across the parking lot floor. "Hey, Motoki!"

"Hey, Usagi-san!" The blonde man looked up and waved to her. She waved back, still walking. 

"Early work?" She asked. Motoki sighed.

"Yeah. The broom."

"Ah, the dreaded broom. Well, have fun!" She called as she rushed to the elevator, punching in the button and waiting only a moment before the metallic doors slid open. She pulled Mamoru in. But before the doors closed, Motoki shouted to her.

"Who's the dude?"

"Motoki, Mamoru! Mamoru, Motoki! Buh-bye!"

"Bye!" Motoki called as the elevator doors closed. 

As the both of them stood in the elevator, going down to the first floor, it being the bottom, Mamoru watched Usagi carefully.

"So," Mamoru sighed. "Was that your boyfriend?" He asked casually. Usagi looked at him and laughed.

"Oh, no. Not Motoki," She laughed. "He's just an old buddy. Tomodachi, get it?"

"Okay, okay. Tomodachi. Right." After a second of silence, Mamoru added, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," She eyed him. Then she smiled. "But… if you're interested…"  
"Hey!" Mamoru shouted. "Don't go getting any ideas, woman!" He leaned against the side of the elevator. Usagi giggled and looked up to watched the numbers as they passed each floor. Mamoru stood watching her for a moment, regretting he had said that. He was interested, all right. Boy, was he interested! He just… couldn't tell her. 'She's so beautiful', Mamoru thought. 'God, heaven on Earth, I swear!'

The elevator came to a smooth halt and the doors opened. Usagi smiled and walked out with Mamoru right behind her. 

They walked to a door labeled 'Personnel Only'. At that door, Usagi retrieved her key and unlocked the door, opening it up quietly. And the both of them descended down the staircase.

When they reached the bottom, Mamoru went speechless. They were in the hallway baseball players came out of and onto the field.

"C'mon, Mamoru-san!" Usagi exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him out somewhat onto the field. But she turned and walked down a smaller staircase. Once again, Mamoru was speechless. They were in the baseball team's dugout!

"Usagi-san?"

"Yeah?"

"We're in the dugout! THE dugout!"

"Yeah, we're in _the_ dugout. And…"

"And… we're in THE dugout!"

"Oh, Mamoru, grow up," Usagi retorted before reaching for a bucket full of baseballs. "Give me a hand here!" She called to him. When Mamoru finally managed to close his jaw, he walked over and picked up the bucket with ease.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanna catch a few! Or hit. Whatever you want to do. I can do either."

"Catch? Hit?"

"I'll get the bat and mitt," Usagi called as she ran to the benches and picked up an abandoned baseball glove. Then she pulled a bat from a stand next to the seats and walked past Mamoru, out onto the field. He followed timidly. 

They stopped in the middle of the field. Usagi turned to Mamoru. "You wanna catch or hit?"

"Uh… I'll bat."

"Hit. Okay." She tossed him the bat with ease. He caught it, but dropped the bucket onto his foot. He shouted and dropped the bat, which landed on his other foot (Boy, sounds really 'Tom and Jerry'ish, doesn't it?) and once again, he yelled in pain. He fell into a sitting position and started rubbing his abused shoes. Usagi shook her head and smiled. "Ah, wittle baby okay?" She asked in a babyish voice. Mamoru growled and picked up a baseball, throwing it at her. She dodged by a hair and laughed. Then she walked over to him and helped him up. "Are you okay?" She asked in a serious tone. He nodded and stomped a foot on the ground a couple of times.

"Yeah, when the blood starts rushing again, I'll be okay." He smiled weakly, then put the baseballs back in the bucket, Usagi helping.  
"Okay, I'm gonna stand in the right field. Hit some good ones," She called over her shoulder as she headed for right field. But she stopped about a hundred feet away from him and turned around, smacking her fist into her glove challengingly. Mamoru stood there with the bat in his grip.

"Uh… shouldn't you move out a little further?"

"Nah! I'm good! Just hit em'!" She called. Mamoru sighed, shrugged, then leaned over and picked up a baseball. 

"Okay, get ready!" He called. Usagi hit her glove one more time, then posed, ready to catch. Mamoru licked his lips, tossed the ball in the air above him, and hauled back the bat. When the ball game down, he swung at it, hard. Usagi gasped and stood straight, tilting her head all the way back as the ball sailed several feet above her head, past her, and almost to the bleachers.

Usagi stood frozen, just staring behind her. Slowly, she turned around and looked at Mamoru in disbelief. He smiled deviously, picked up another ball and prepared to throw it in the air.

"Wait!" Usagi called. Mamoru stopped and watched as she ran back a couple more tens of feet. Then she stopped and punched her glove. "Okay! C'mon!" She shouted to him. Mamoru nodded, tossed the ball, and swung at it. It went sailing towards Usagi. She was right on the mark. "I got it!" She called, bringing her glove up and pacing her steps. She gave a little jump and the ball landed perfectly in her glove. "Yes!" She rejoiced, waving the ball at him.

"Good!" Mamoru called, then picked up another ball. Usagi dropped the ball she had and prepared to catch another one.

Mamoru hit the next ball deep into right field. Usagi once again paced her steps, walking back a few steps. She caught the ball again. Smiling, she dropped that one as well and waited for the next ball. 

Mamoru continued to hit balls out to the field, and Usagi caught 80% of them.

Finally, Mamoru was down to the last baseball. He picked it up, tossed it in the air, and swung as hard as he could at it. It went flying high in the air, higher than any of the ones he had hit before. Usagi gasped and shielded her eyes from the sun as the ball went higher and higher.

"I got it!" She called. "I got it! I got it! I got it! I got…" She stopped as the ball came down right in her spot. Panicking, she held her glove out. The ball just barely hit the end of her glove. It fell past the glove and gave her a good hit on the head. 

All Mamoru saw was Usagi drop to the ground on her back after the baseball hit her head. 

"Usagi-san!" He shouted, dropping the bat and running to Usagi. 

When he got to her side, he knelt over and looked at her face. Her lids were halfway closed over her eyes, while her eyes were rolled halfway back in her head. Her eyebrows rose and she groaned.

"Did I get it?" She asked sleepily. Mamoru smiled, then looked at the glove still on her hand. The ball rested in it like it had been there the whole time. It must've fallen in her glove, or more or so, bounced in it.

"Yeah, you got it," Mamoru whispered. Usagi smiled. 

"Yay, I'm good. See… I'd beat your ass at football any day."

"Usagi, we're playing baseball."

"Same difference," She mumbled. Mamoru chuckled, then helped her stand. He gripped her shoulders lightly and helped her walk, but as the passed third base (on the baseball diamond, not the dating scale), Usagi toppled over onto Mamoru's chest. Mamoru laughed and caught her before she fell. Then he picked her up and carried her princess-style back to the dugout. 

After walking down the few steps, he carefully placed her in a sitting position on the bench and knelt in front of her. 

"Usagi-san, do you feel okay?"

"Other than the extremely large migraine settling in, yeah, I'm cool." She beamed a meek smile at him. He chuckled and stood up. 

"Where's the nearest faucet?"

"Right over there." Usagi pointed to the door next to the dugout. Mamoru walked through the door. After a moment, he came out with a wet rag, folded in a square. He sat back down next to her and gently touched the cloth to her injury. "Cold!" Usagi shouted and shot back. But Mamoru reached over with one hand and gently led her chin back over. She watched his eyes as he eyed the bruise on the side of her forehead. Then he gently applied the cloth to her forehead again. Usagi winced, then smiled. "Thanks," She said quietly. He nodded.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt for long." He rubbed it gently. She whimpered and shut her eyes tight, but she opened them again when the pain eased. She smiled at Mamoru. He smiled back, then put the cloth beside him. He turned back to her. "We should sit here for a moment. By then you'll feel better." He rubbed her arm closest to him. She smiled at him with her eyes this time.

"You're really sweet, Mamoru-san," she practically whispered. They watched each other for a moment, searching each other's eyes again. Mamoru was thinking about two things at the moment. He was thinking of what she just said, 'You're really sweet, Mamoru-san'. And he was also thinking of what he could do in such a peaceful moment.

Usagi's smile faded as she realized just exactly what was going to happen. So did Mamoru's. His hand slid down from her arm and was placed gently over her hand. His other hand moved over Usagi and to the other side of her. He slowly leaned closer to her, nearing her face. Usagi didn't move. The hand that was inching across Usagi lost coordination. Mamoru didn't seem to notice where he was moving towards either. He didn't care. But he found out when his hand brushed across the hem of her shorts, touching her leg. He was about to pull away, but couldn't find the sense to do so. And his hand slid up her thigh, on the side of her leg. He placed it firmly there. Usagi's heart was pounding against her ribcage mercilessly.

Mamoru had finally moved up close enough to where his lips brushed against hers. He moved them fully over hers, kissing her full on the lips. Usagi closed her eyes and gave in for a brief moment, but then she grunted and pulled away, sitting back. Mamoru opened his eyes and watched her. Usagi's face was lowered. Even with her face hidden, Mamoru could tell she was about to cry. His expression read sadness. And he pulled his hand away from her leg, sitting back shamefully. 

"Sorry, Usagi-san," He apologized quietly. She didn't respond. 'She's pissed', He thought. Sighing, he stood up. "I'll be at the car. Come up whenever you're ready to leave." And he turned to walk out of the dugout and to the staircase leading upstairs. 

Usagi remained on the bench, staring at her lap sadly. Tears brimmed in her eyes. She hugged her arms and began crying. "Sorry," She whispered to the still air.

Koru dumped a load of envelopes into a drawer at the front desk in the lobby and slammed it shut. Turning, he grabbed a soda can off the desk and crushed it in his hand, tossing it in the trashcan. It was nighttime, about five hours since Mamoru had come back with Usagi. 

Koru sighed and leaned against the counter. He shot up again when he heard something that sounded like a train ready to pass through the hotel. But he eased when he saw Mamoru asleep, sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, snoring. Koru grunted and picked up a pen, throwing it at Mamoru's head. It hit him smack on the forehead. Mamoru grumbled and opened his eyes. He rubbed his forehead. "What?" He asked sleepily.

"You're sleeping on the job," Koru said roughly. Mamoru shrugged and stood up. 

"I don't like having to work at 12:00 at night, thank you."

"Poor baby," Koru smirked and walked in the back room. Just then, the phone at the desk rang. "Get that, Mamoru-kun, would you?" Koru called. Mamoru sighed and looked at the phone. He blinked at it sleepily as it rang for a third time. "Mamoru?!"

"Okay!" Mamoru shouted back, then picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "Lobby."

"Mamoru-san?" A whimpering voice came over the line. Mamoru straightened.

"Usagi-san?"

"Mamoru, do you have time?"

"Yeah," Mamoru began to grow worried. He could hear Usagi crying on the other line.

"Can I talk to you? In my room? I had another dream."

"Sure, Usagi. I'll be right there."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," He said as he hung up the phone. Then he turned and looked at his colleague. "Koru-kun! I'm heading up to a room! A guest is having trouble!"

"I'll head up there! You stay down here and keep track of the guests that come in." Koru walked back in with the master key to the rooms in his hands. Mamoru growled angrily at the thought of Koru and Usagi talking together, laughing and being happy.

"No!" Mamoru practically shouted while running to Koru and snatching the card key from his hand. He pushed Koru back. "Look, dipshit! I'm tired of doing everything here! And I'm tired of listening to you! This time, you do what I say! And I say: Stay down here! I'm going to this room! She's my friend and I'm not letting you talk to her! Because I know what you'll do! So stay back!" Mamoru shouted, then stormed out of the lobby. Koru only stood there, shocked.

"… Whoa…"

Mamoru walked calmly up the stairs and over to Usagi's room. Pacing himself, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath, he knocked on her door. "Usagi-san?"

"Come in," A voice called from inside. The voice sounded broken. Mamoru took another breath, then slid the card key into the door and turned the knob, walking in. When he stood inside, he was torn by what he saw. Usagi sat under the covers in her bed, curled up. Half of her face was hidden behind her knees, and she was hugging her legs above the sheets. She was in her pajamas and her hair was down from their odangos. Her face was highlighted pink and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. 

She looked up at Mamoru when he came in. "Mamoru-san, I'm sorry for bringing you up here at this time of night, but I was sleeping and I had another dream and I got scared when I woke up. I needed to talk to somebody. I'm sorry." She buried her face in her knees again and cried. Mamoru watched her sadly. She looked so sad. Slowly, he walked towards her bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress next to her. Timidly, he reached up and touched her shoulder. She didn't move except for her shaking from her sobbing. 

"It's okay," Was all he could say. He rubbed her shoulder gently. After a moment, she lifted her head and looked up at him. He smiled as best as he could while having to stare at her heartbroken gaze. His heart broke too at the sight of her eyes. 

"Mamoru-san… you don't mind listening to this dream either, do you?"  
"Of course not. Go ahead and tell me." Mamoru scooted closer to listen. Usagi took a few breaths, then eased her tensed shoulders. 

"We were in the palace. Me and those warrior girls that protect me as a princess. Suddenly they just all flee from the room. They run out the door. And I'm left standing there. I stand there for at least ten minutes before I run out after them. But when I get out there, everyone's dead. The sky's black and the flower gardens are dead. The fountains are crushed and gone. And all the people who live there are on the ground, dead. Some are still fighting with these dark men. Like youma. And… I had never seen so many dead bodies in my life. They're everywhere. I can't turn away because whatever direction I turn, there's a deceased body. And I can see the blood. Then I see the girls that protect me. They're all lying on the ground, dead as well. And I have a feeling that they were supposed to be my closest friends. So I'm all alone now. And the only thing I can do is run. I run out across the field with all the dead bodies in it. 

When I get to the end of the field, I'm attacked by this super-powered youma. I'm blasted to the ground and it hurts. I'm scared, but I can't move. And it keeps attacking me. But then it stops. I open my eyes and Prince Endymion is standing there in front of me. Then he jumps up and… he starts fighting off the youma for me. But when Endymion gets knocked down, the youma blasts me again. And then it stops again. And Endymion's in front of me again. But it turns out he stood in the way of the blast and now he's hurt. And the youma keeps hitting him and he can't fight back. Finally, he drops to the ground. I try to go to him, but I can't move. I'm in too much pain. Then I see that he's dead. He died trying to save me. And I couldn't do anything. 

"I just lay there. The youma has disappeared. And I hear everybody screaming and crying in pain. And I know they're dying. I feel like the only one alive. And I'll I can do is watch Endymion. But he doesn't get up. Then everything turns white and I feel weightless and… everything fades off again." Usagi finished, wiping away another tear. She hugged her knees tighter and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry if I've bored you, but the dream really did scare me." When Mamoru didn't say anything, Usagi opened her eyes and stared at the wall. "You can leave if you want. I'm being annoying."

"No, you aren't," Mamoru finally spoke out. Usagi looked up at him. He smiled. "Usagi-san, I'll stay if you need company. I want to stay." He wiped away a tear on her face. She took a moment before smiling.

"Thanks," She said quietly.

"You go ahead and try to sleep." Mamoru gave her shoulder another rub, then stood up. Usagi lied down on her back, laying her head on the pillow. Mamoru continued to smile kindly at her. Usagi watched his eyes for a moment, then closed her eyes. Mamoru sat down next to her again and stroked her forehead, brushing back her bangs. She let out a sigh of relaxation. 

"Mamoru-san?" She called with her eyes still closed.

"Hm?"

"This may be an awkward question, but… have you ever seen a dead body before?"

"… No, I haven't."

"Oh." Usagi grew silent. Then she said, "It's scary. I've never seen a _real_ dead body, but I did in my dream. It's really scary."

"I know," Mamoru whispered, continuing to stroke her forehead. 

"Mamoru-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Now this may be, also, a bad question, but… have you ever… lost somebody… by death?" She asked quietly. When Mamoru didn't answer, she looked up at him. His hand rested on the pillow by her head and his eyes were staring into space. He looked sad, yet somewhat angry. "Oh, God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up a bad topic!"

"It's okay," Mamoru said quietly. Usagi still felt guilty though. Yet, curious…

"Um… would it be okay if I asked who it was?"

"… My parents," He stated simply. Usagi gasped lightly. Mamoru shook his head and smiled at her. "It's okay. It was over nine years ago. I'm over it."

"But the pain must've been horrible!" Usagi sat up and scooted closer to him. He shook his head again.

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry," Usagi whispered, then lied her head on his shoulder. Mamoru looked at her head, smiled and started rubbing her back. 

"Now can I ask you something?" Mamoru asked quietly. Usagi nodded against his shoulder. "About your dream… if you ever loved somebody so much that you'd give your life for them, what would you do if they died or were killed?" He asked calmly. Usagi sat still for a moment, then lifted her head and looked at him.

"I wouldn't be able to live," She answered in almost a whisper. And they sat there, watching their eyes for a moment until Mamoru smiled. 

"You should go back to sleep now," He said. Usagi smiled weakly and carefully lied back down. But before she could move down all the way, Mamoru grabbed her arm. "Wait!" He said. Usagi stopped and sat back up. 

"Do you not want me to sleep?" She asked sarcastically. Mamoru laughed a little. 

"I just want to know one more thing." He stared at her eyes seriously. Her smile faded and she nodded slightly. Mamoru smiled. "I was wondering… would you… let me kiss you one more time?" He asked quietly. Usagi had a bit of surprise in her eyes, but that faded into love. But she couldn't say anything. Instead, she numbly nodded. Mamoru's eyes softened and he moved closer to her, leaning his head forwards. He caught Usagi's lips with his, and they kissed for a long moment. 

Mamoru broke the kiss and watched her face. It took a moment, but Usagi finally opened her eyes. She didn't look at Mamoru right away. She watched Mamoru's shirt for a moment, seeing his chest rise and fall with each breath. She swore she almost heard the beating of his heart. When her thoughts came around, she blushed and looked up at Mamoru. He was smiling at her lovingly. She only blushed deeper and hid her face.

"I'm sorry. I've never really… had a boyfriend and… I've never been kissed before, so I don't know exactly how…" She stopped when Mamoru wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked back up at Mamoru. He was still smiling. 

"Don't worry," He whispered, kissing her forehead. "You kiss fine." At that, Usagi blushed again. She was about to say something else, but Mamoru leaned forwards again and kissed her again. Usagi's eyes flew shut and this time she fell deeper into the kiss. Her hand slowly reached up and slid behind Mamoru's neck, pulling him closer. Mamoru smiled to himself and carefully lied her down on the bed, following her down. His hand reached shamelessly up to her stomach, fingering underneath the shirt and brushing her skin. She moaned quietly as Mamoru's hand slid up her stomach under the shirt. Usagi went stiff when he touched her breast, but he felt her go tense. And he slid his hand out from her shirt. Instead, he supported his weight on his elbow. 

After a few moments, Mamoru pulled back and hovered his face about an inch above hers. Usagi opened her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled warmly at her. Usagi smiled back. "Sorry about that. I got carried away," Mamoru apologized. Usagi shook her head slightly. 

"It's okay." Usagi let her hand behind Mamoru's neck drop to the bed. "Hey, I thought you said 'one more time'."

"Now, you didn't actually believe me there, did you?" He smiled slyly. Usagi rolled her eyes and hit his chest. "I should let you sleep now." Mamoru sat up, releasing all hold on her. Usagi smiled again. 

"Yeah, you gotta get back to work."

"Actually… no I don't." Mamoru smiled more deviously. Usagi watched him in bewilderment. Then gasped and shouted somewhat, which turned into a little squeal as Mamoru lifted the blankets, climbed on top of her, then brought the covers down over their entire bodies, including their heads. From under the blankets, Usagi laughed, sometimes screamed, then turned into another laughing fit as Mamoru played around with her, sometimes tickling her. Then he placed little butterfly kisses on her neck. 

"Mamoru… I didn't mean that when I said you could kiss me again that you could do thiswahh!" She screamed at what Mamoru did to her. Then Mamoru stopped and looked up at her. He pretended to look hurt.

"So, does that mean you don't want me around here? Okay, okay. I get it. I'll leave." And he started, jokingly, slowly moved to get out from the blankets. Usagi didn't say or do anything. Just smiled. Mamoru was about to climb out, but stopped and looked at her. "I wasn't serious about that!"

"Neither am I." Usagi smiled and put her arms around his neck, pulling him down so that his lips landed on hers. They kissed again. And that's how their night went.

Mamoru stood outside Usagi's door the next morning. He paced his mind for words to say. He had decided to take the day off, after persuading Koru a little. Now Mamoru was planning to ask Usagi out on a date. 

Bracing himself, he knocked on her door…

Usagi sang the words to her favorite song quietly, dancing around her hotel room in a towel after coming out of the shower. Her hair was down and dangling around her legs, running down her back like a gold cape. She sang into a hairbrush used as a microphone. She started digging through her book bag for a good outfit when she heard a knock on her door. She stopped singing and put her brush down when another knock came. Slowly, she walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Mamoru was standing there, looking nervous and everything. She smiled and stood back, opening the door. 

Mamoru looked up when the door opened, but his smile faded into an embarrassed look when he saw Usagi standing in just a towel. Mamoru hesitated, then coughed into his hand. "Oh, I'm sorry, Usagi. I didn't know that you were naked, I mean taking a shower! Taking. A. Shower. Um… should I wait out here for you to get dressed?"

"No, come on in." She stepped back some more for Mamoru to step in. He blushed slightly, then stepped in. 

"Actually, I came here to ask you if you wanted to… well, it's kind of stupid, because I've already kissed you and," This next part he said laughing, "practically slept with you…" But he stopped and cleared his throat. "I don't mean _slept_ with you. I mean… spent the night here, but I left sometime early in the morning while you were asleep! I don't mean that I had sex with you or anything, but… I was gonna ask you out to go to the movies or something because, you know, I think we maybe started our relationship off wrong… I mean if we _had_ a relationship, or maybe we do and I don't know it, but… Can I start over?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." He cleared his throat again, then beamed a happy-morning smile. "Good morning, Usagi! Hey, I was thinking that we could go out! If you want to, I could take you to the movies and lunch and ice cream, etc. and we'd all be happy! Because, usually two people date before they kiss, so I wanna fix things! Please say yes." He said the last sentence in a longing, puppy dog voice. Usagi giggled and walked to her bed, shuffling through the contents in her book bag.

"Well," She began. "I don't think we started off wrong."

"You don't? Why not?"

"Because I think the relationships that last longer are the ones that kiss first! Shows that they really want to be together!" Usagi pulled out a black, silk tank top and a pair of khaki shorts along with a pair of socks. 

"Just kissing?" Mamoru questioned. Usagi looked at him. He shrugged and dug his hands into his pockets. He smiled somewhat. "I mean, is there any other way to show? Like, a hug or an 'I love you' or something?"

"I know another way," Usagi replied, standing straight and facing him fully after placing the clothes on the bed. Mamoru rose an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked curiously. (AN: Okay, you asked for it!) Usagi smiled, looked at her feet for a brief second, then looked back up at Mamoru. Gripping the tucked in edges of her towel, she pulled the cloth open to, *ahem* show him. 

Mamoru stood there, both eyebrows raised. I smile crept up on his lips. "Oh… that's how," He murmured as his eyes followed along her bare body. Usagi blushed just a little, then closed the towel, tucked the edges back in, then turned to pick up her clothes. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Usagi called over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came out dressed in her black tank, khaki shorts, and a button-down shirt playing as a jacket. Her hair was back up in their odangos.

Mamoru stood waiting by the bed. When she came out, he stood straight and smiled.

"Wow. It's amazing what you can do in just a few short minutes in a bathroom. Because you're beaming." He chuckled and walked over to her as she slipped on a pair of ankle-high black leather boots. She sat down on her bed and knelt over to tie the laces.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Chiba. No one's every given me a compliment like that before." She tied the last lace and stood. "Now, are we leaving or not?"

"Yes, madam!" Mamoru hooked an arm around her waist and carefully led her to the door, opening it for her. She walked out and he followed her eagerly. 

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Usagi squealed in delight as Mamoru handed her a King Size candy bar that she had so eagerly begged for. She took it into her grip, then launched herself into Mamoru's arms and hugged him tightly. He laughed. 

"Geez, it's just candy."

"Yeah, well I've got more than one sweet tooth!" Usagi stood back and started ripping at the wrapper, but Mamoru put a hand on hers. She looked up at him confusingly.

"Wait until we get into the theater, Willy Wonka!" He scoffed. Usagi immediately looked crestfallen, then gave him a pout. 

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" She asked in her best 'cutesy-lost-puppy-dog-with-no-home' voice. Mamoru laughed again. 'Too cute,' he thought to himself, but shook his head. Depression washed over her eyes, then she huffed and crossed her arms. "Women-hater!" She turned her back to him and started walking to the theater. 

Mamoru shook his head again, then reached for the medium popcorn and the large coke he had also ordered at the theater's food bar. Then he walked after her.

When Mamoru was inside his own respective theater, he looked around for any sign on Usagi. He spotted her in the seventh row. 

Stepping past the seats, he made it to Usagi in the middle of the row. She pretended not to see him. He sat down. After he put the food down, he leaned over to Usagi. "Something wrong?"

"Go away! I don't wanna date with you anymore!" She said angrily, but Mamoru knew she was joking. 

"C'mon, don't be angry. It's just a candy bar."

"It's treasure, to me." She turned her head away from him. Mamoru sighed, then smiled again. 

"Will you not forgive me?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Usagi-san? Do you forgive me?"

"No!" She tightened her arms in front of her chest and 'hmph'ed. Raking a hand through his hair, he stood, moved in front of her, and got down on his knees before her seat. She looked at him surprised. "Mamoru!"

"Usagi-san, forgive me." He gripped her cold hands. She blinked, then realized what he was trying to do and turned her head away again. Mamoru pretended to look hurt. "Please don't be mad. I won't do it again."

Usagi didn't say anything.

"C'mon, you're killing me, here," He whimpered. She didn't flinch. Mamoru sighed, then rested their hands together in her lap. And he buried his face in her hands. She finally looked down at him. He looked pathetic. Sighing, she smiled, but her smile disappeared when he looked back up at her. She continued to seem angry with him. Mamoru smiled gently, then kissed the back of her hand charmingly. Usagi couldn't help but smile. 'Ah, a breakthrough,' Mamoru thought, and continued to kiss her hand. He brought her fingertips to his lips and kissed each one, suckling them gently. She finally giggled, closed her eyes, and let her head roll back.

"Okay, okay. I forgive you," She murmured. Mamoru smiled more happily and continued to kiss her fingers. "Get into the damn seat," She ordered jokingly. He laughed and moved up, sitting in his seat. Usagi smiled and reached for his popcorn, putting it in her mouth. She munched quietly. Mamoru smiled and leaned over, kissing her cheek, then sitting back. Usagi giggled and swallowed the popcorn. "Can you keep your mouth off of me for a few seconds?"

"No." He leaned up and started suckling on her earlobe. She sighed and drooped her shoulders. 

"Well, occupy your mouth with something else, then."

"Mm… like what?" When he asked this, Usagi pulled away and put a finger to his forehead, pushing him back. He opened his eyes and blinked confusingly, his mouth open somewhat. She smiled and pushed a popcorn piece into his mouth. Then she closed his jaw. He sat there, staring at her. Then gave out a muffled grunt, rolled his eyes and sat back, chewing halfheartedly at the popcorn. 

Finally, their movie started. The theater barely had any people in it, but neither Usagi nor Mamoru minded.

When it got to the middle of the movie, the both of them had grown so relaxed that Usagi had somehow drifted to rest her head on his shoulder. And Mamoru did notice, but didn't disturb her. He simply wrapped an arm around her shoulder and watched her for a while. After a few moments, Usagi looked up at Mamoru. He was watching her contently. She rolled her eyes and put a finger to his chin, moving his head to face the screen, but when she released him, he moved his head back almost like a wind-up toy. Usagi grunted and tried again. He once again looked back down at her, still smiling boyishly. 

"Watch the godforsaken movie!" She whispered harshly. When she spoke, Mamoru pulled back, lifted the armrest between them, then moved closer to her. "Mamoru!"

"Usagi!" He whispered back while sliding a tempted hand under her shirt and up her back. She shivered slightly, then shook her head, defeated. Tiredly, she slumped against him and continued to watch the movie. But while they watched, Mamoru grew more and more daring, slipping the hand under her shirt around and touching the side of her bra. She twitched a little, hitting his leg. So he moved his hand down to the edge of her shorts, fingering them to get underneath. Finally, Usagi grunted and grabbed his hand, bringing it over and slamming it in his lap. 

"Hands off! Do I have to put a sign on my bra or pants that says 'Do Not Open Till Xmas'?" At that, Mamoru laughed.  
"Okay, okay. No hands. Sorry." He eased down into his chair. Usagi smiled and slid up to him again, resting her head on his shoulder. Mamoru smiled lovingly at her and kissed the top of her head, then watched the rest of the movie. 

A half-hour later, the movie was over. Usagi and Mamoru were now walking outside in the parking lot to get to his car. 

Mamoru looked down at Usagi, then took her hand into his, encircling his fingers around her slim ones. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Did you like the movie?"

"Oh, yes! Definitely! That was a good movie," She exclaimed. Mamoru chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. I was hoping it wasn't a complete waste of money."

"Well, what did you think of it?"

"Ah, a little _romantique_ for my taste, but I enjoyed it," He said warmly. She nodded her head. And they both turned down an aisle his car was parked on.

"Hey, Chiba!" A voice called from behind. Mamoru stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Oh, no," He whispered, then dared to turn around. Usagi stopped as well and looked with him. Two guys stood there, about Mamoru's age. They were tall and slightly masculine, wearing clothes for teenagers, like baggy jeans and oversized Ts. One of them dawdled up to Mamoru casually. Mamoru unconsciously released his grip of Usagi's hand and stared the two down. Usagi watched worriedly.

The one approached laughed. "Well, look at this. We found Mamoru. Hey, buddy. How are you?"

"Piss off," Mamoru growled, then turned, put a hand on Usagi's arm and started walking. Usagi followed absently mindedly. 

"Ooh, I'm hurt!" The boy called before pretending to faint in the other's arms. They laughed and stood again. "Hey, Mamoru! Where are you going? And did you tell me 'piss off'? Well, I got something to say to you!" He called. Mamoru didn't stop walking. "Your motha'!" Mamoru barely winced, but kept walking. 

"Dude, what you talking 'bout?" The other asked knowingly. "He don't have a mother! He never had one! At least one that loved him!" And the two broke out laughing. Mamoru stopped walking. Usagi stopped as well and watched him, frightened. He looked angry and hurt at the same time. He tried to tune out the two's babbling. "He ain't even got a family!"

"Is this the part where we pity him?"

"Mm… no! Bastard without a family doesn't deserve a home!" They started laughing again. Usagi winced and continued to stare at Mamoru. 

"Mamoru-san?" 

"Just keep walking," He ordered rather roughly. Usagi knew he didn't mean to sound so angry. Lowering her eyes, she kept walking.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" One of the boys called. Mamoru didn't stop. "Well, what if I were to do… this?" The guy asked before running up and slamming his fist against Usagi's back. She shouted and stumbled forward, trying to reach up and rub her back. Mamoru gasped and looked down at her. Then he growled. 'No one hurts Usako,' He thought angrily and turned to the two boys. They were laughing. Mamoru clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. Gritting his teeth, he walked up to the first boy calmly and swung a fist at him. He knocked him right across the face. The boy stepped back and rubbed his cheek in pain. Then he looked up at him. "Wanna start something? Alright." He marched up and swung his own fist at him. Mamoru ducked. Soon, the calm swinging of fists turned into a 'schoolyard' fight. Mamoru was barely hit once, though. 

Usagi stood back, watching from her spot, frightened. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Mamo-chan, stop fighting, please," She begged in a whisper, finding hardly enough strength to even say it. 

In the fight, the first boy laughed and threw another fist. Mamoru ducked. The boy smiled wickedly. "You know, when this is over, I'll have that chic of yours over there." 

That was too far.

Mamoru, grinding his teeth, he hauled back and launched a furious hand into the boy's stomach. The boy stopped breathing, then gained his breath and fell onto his back on the asphalt, clutching his stomach and whimpering in pain. The other boy rushed to his side to help him.

Mamoru stood there, breathing heavily. He stopped and turned around to see how Usagi was doing. She was watching him, fear-frozen to her spot. Her hands were covering her mouth and tears threatened to spill. Mamoru's eyes softened, turning sad. And he walked to her slowly, reaching for her. She looked up at him when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Sorry," He whispered. She trembled slightly, then looked at him, still scared.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. He smiled to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah. I'm okay."

They all stopped when a car pulled up next to them. A black and white car. A black and white car with a red and blue light on it, not flashing. Mamoru gulped quietly when the policeman got out of his car and strolled casually up to Mamoru.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked. Mamoru shook his head. Usagi looked at the ground shamefully. The cop eyed them, then looked at the groaning boy on the road with his buddy helping him. "Seems like a little fight happened hear, ne?" He smiled jokingly. Mamoru didn't say anything. "Can you step over to the car?" The cop asked politely. Mamoru knew it was an order, though.

"Sir… nothing happened, I assure you…"

"Could you step… over to the car, please?" The cop asked again, agitation in his voice. Mamoru sighed and released his hold on Usagi, walking to the police car. 

After being searched, the cop walked over and opened the door for him. Mamoru stared at him, then sighed and grunted, walking over and stepping into the car. "Please, get in, miss." The cop pointed to Usagi. She looked at him surprised, then bit back a sob, approaching the car.

"Please, sir. She didn't have anything to do with this. She's innocent. Just let her go."

"She's on the scene. Get in," He ordered again to the girl. Usagi hugged her arm and proceeded to climb into the car with Mamoru. "Don't worry, miss. Just taking you in for questioning. Nothing more, nothing less," The cop said, trying to reassure her, seeing that she was about to cry. 

Mamoru moved over to let Usagi in. She sat down next to him, still clutching her arms tightly. Closing the door, she watched her feet. Mamoru felt guilty all over again. Slowly, he reached a hand up to her arm. She flinched and pulled away gently. 

"Please, don't." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window, a tear running down her cheek. Mamoru let his hand fall, sighed and looked the other way. 

"I'm sorry, Usagi," He whispered, expecting her not to hear. Usagi lifted her head and looked at his turned head. She lowered her eyes and resumed resting against the window as the cop drove them to the station. 

Mamoru sighed tiredly as he walked into the lobby later that afternoon. His date with Usagi was way off from what he had expected. After the cop took them to the station, he was questioned. Then left sitting at the station for three hours. They questioned Usagi. While they were, she had broken down right there in front of them. And her embarrassment wouldn't leave. Mamoru knew Usagi was mad at him for making her humiliate herself in front of other people like that. He tried to explain to her that he was sorry, but she didn't listen. She barely looked at him. She just remained silent. Her face didn't even read anger. Just sadness and emptiness. 

Mamoru had called for a taxi to take them back to the theater. When they got there, he got his car and drove him and Usagi home. They were torturously silent the entire ride back to the hotel. When they got back to the hotel, Mamoru walked Usagi back to her room, but she still didn't say anything. She just closed the door in his face. Now Mamoru felt like jumping off a building.

He dropped his keys onto the counter and sighed, dropping into a chair behind the desk. Koru walked in from the back room. "Why you so upset?"

"Busted by the cops."  
"Oh…" Koru thought about it for a moment, the shrugged and started working on some application forms. He looked back at Mamoru. "Usagi go down with you?"

"Yeah. I tried to tell them she was innocent, but she had to come anyway?"

"What happened?"  
"Fight with high school dropouts."

"Oh." Koru scratched his head. "Who won?" Mamoru opened his eyes and shot him a deadly glance. 

"I did."

"Cool." Koru turned and started working again. Mamoru sighed and sank deeper into his chair. 

"Now Usagi's mad at me because I got her in trouble. She'll never forgive me. To tell the truth, I was just trying to defend her because one of them hit her."

"Well, apologize."

"Good idea. Maybe if I do it for the thousandth time again today, she'll forgive me." Mamoru rolled his eyes, then closed them. "She hates me. I love her, but she hates me."

"…When everything that used to matter don't matter no more," Koru sang. "Like my money, my car. You can have it all. Flowers, cards, and candy…" 

"No."

"… Was it something I said to make you turn away, to make you walk out and leave me cold? If I could just find a way to make it so that you were right here, right now… I've been sitting here, can't get you off my mind, I'm trying my best to be a man and be strong, I've drove myself insane, wishin' I could touch your face, but the truth remains, you're gone…"

"No."

Koru thought for a minute, then smiled. "I'm going to Miami, welcome to Miami…"

"Koru, shut up." And Koru silenced, turning to his papers to continue working. Mamoru sighed dejectedly and thought about Usagi for the remainder of the evening. 

All of that day and the next day, Usagi never came out of her room. She didn't come to the pool, to the lobby, or the breakfast bar. She never even called Mamoru down in the lobby. Mamoru began to grow worried. He finally decided that it was time to break the ice. 

He walked slowly up the steps late one evening. His pulse was flying and his heart pounded in his chest. "Please let her forgive me…" He whispered to the night air. He stopped in front of Usagi's door. Before he knocked, he gave himself a brief look over. Straightening his shirt and a running a hand through his hair, he checked his watch. It read 10:09. "I hope she isn't asleep," He whispered again. Taking a breath, he knocked on the door loudly. "Usagi-san?" He called. No response. He sighed and knocked again. "Usagi, come on. Please answer me. I miss you." She still didn't answer. He knew she was awake because he then noticed her light on. He swallowed. "Usagi, I beg you. Open the door and just let me talk to you."

"Go away," I sobbing voice called through the door. 

"Usagi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. You know this whole thing was just an accident, right?"

"Go away," She called again. Mamoru exhaled. 

"Usagi, I didn't get any sleep last night just because of the thought that you were mad at me. I care about you. I'd never do that to you. I was just trying to help you."

"…How?"

"They hit you and… I just had to help you, protect you. I wasn't going to let them hurt you. Usagi, please open up!" 

She was silent. She didn't answer. Mamoru sighed. This time, he realized that he was actually choking back tears. He felt tears in his eyes. Closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead against the door. "I'm so sorry, Usako," He whispered to the door. Then louder, he said, still rather quietly, "I was trying to be the prince." Usagi didn't respond. Mamoru felt him near the verge of crying. "I was trying to be Prince Endymion. I wanted to be someone I knew you loved. And I figured that if I were to be him, then you'd love me. Because I knew you loved him and… I know I'm nothing close to him, probably. But I just wanted to try. I wanted to protect you." Mamoru felt his heart rip right from his chest and tear into pieces. When she still didn't answer, a tear fell down. He quickly swiped it away and inhaled deeply. "I'm alone, Usagi. I don't have anybody. I never had anybody. Those guys at the parking lot were right. No one ever loved me. Because I know I'm not worth it and I know I don't deserve you. But I love you, Usagi. I do. If you could just give me one more chance, I promise I'll never let anything happen to you again," He pleaded through the door separating him from Usagi. He placed a hand on the door. "I'm sorry. I'll get down on my knees and apologize if you want me to. But… I just need somebody. I need you. You're the only one who made me feel worth something. And if I can't be Prince Endymion…" He faded off. In a lower, more heartbroken voice, he practically whispered, "I'm alone. I'll always be alone. No one cares about me at all. I just wanted to try… I'm sorry, Usako. I'm so, so sorry." He stood straight, preparing to leave until the door opened up. He looked through tears over at Usagi. She stood timidly halfway behind the door. She looked like she had been crying. She clutched the door. He turned to her fully. "Usagi?"

"Mamoru-san… I'm sorry…" She said in a half-sob. Mamoru remained still for a moment, then slowly proceeded in, closing the door behind them.

When they both stood inside, Mamoru wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She let her head roll onto his chest and she cried, burying her face into his shirt. "Mamoru, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so cold. I don't want you to be alone." She clutched his shirt weakly. Mamoru felt his tears vanish almost completely. Smiling slightly, he hugged her tighter. Finally, she pulled away and looked up at him, tears soaking her face. "I'm really sorry. I have no right to be mad at you." She shook a little, the feeling of guilt coming back again. Mamoru hushed her quietly and pulled her back into his arms, caressing her hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed against him. "I love you," She whispered. Mamoru's eyes opened immediately and looked down at her. She was resting contently in his arms. He smiled.

"I love you, too," He whispered back.

After a moment, Mamoru pulled her back and gently backed her up until they both stood beside the bed. Usagi's gaze remained connected to the carpet, a violent blush on her face. Mamoru laughed lightly and brought her chin up. She looked at him, embarrassment in her eyes. Mamoru leaned closer to her and kissed her lips. Usagi kissed back. When he pulled away, he stroked her cheek. "Usako," He whispered. "Can you please forgive me?"

"Of course," She said in a half laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Mamoru smiled back and put both hands on her arms, rubbing them. He leaned forwards again and kissed her once more, then watched her seriously. 

"Listen, Usako, I'm… what I said out there… was the truth. I want to be the one you love. And I'll try hard to be that Prince Endymion. But it's also true that… I'm alone. I never had anyone. No one that loved me, anyway."

"That's not true," Usagi interrupted. Mamoru grew silent. "Mamo-chan, you did have family that loved you. And I'm sure that they still do." They were silent for a moment, then Usagi smiled. Mamoru smiled back. 

"Maybe your right, but I still don't know. All I know right now is that… you're all I have. You're everything to me. And I can't lose you." His eyes grew serious for a moment, then a tad embarrassed. "But, I just… want to…"

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi touched his arm lightly. He smiled, then wrapped his arms around her waist again and held her close, resting his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck. Usagi sighed in relaxation. She shivered a little when she felt Mamoru start to slip her jacket off. 

"I wanna stay one night with you. Just one night, please," He whispered against her neck. Usagi's eyes widened a little, then she relaxed and leaned her head against Mamoru's shoulder. "One night, Usako." His hands moved up and slid her jacket off. It fell to the floor. Usagi kept her eyes closed, then stood straight and looked at him. He tore away from her neck and watched her eyes. She smiled and reached up, pulling the pins from her hair. After sliding the bobby pins out that held up her odangos. One by one, they fell from their buns and cascaded down her back, making a gold cape. She blushed a little, but when she looked back up at Mamoru, he kissed her lips again. 

Mamoru pulled away reluctantly, reaching over to her neck and brushing a few strands of hair aside. Then he leaned down and kissed her neck and shoulder. He carefully moved the both of them closer to the bed. Then he stood straight and lied her down on the bed, resting above her. Usagi stared up at Mamoru. He smiled and kissed her mouth again. Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck while he struggled a little to unbutton her blouse. Then Usagi let out a stifled giggle and reached over clumsily to turn the lamp off beside her bed. When she did, the two were drown in the darkness of the hotel room, finishing up what they started. 

Mamoru sat behind the desk in the lobby, his chin against the wood as he stared into space, looking pathetic. He had been sitting there for a half-hour, just staring at an image of Usagi in his mind. He couldn't get last night off his mind. Now he wanted to see her 24-7, but of course, that would be depriving her of her time. 

Koru walked in from outside and stepped behind the desk. He looked at Mamoru. "Boy, if I ever saw a long, pitiful face that looked like apocalypse, that'd have to be it." He stared at Mamoru for a moment, then said, "What's wrong?"

"I need Usagi," He whimpered. Koru smiled haughtily. 

"Ah, but you got her to forgive you, right?"

"Mm-hm. Now I feel like I don't have a soul."

"Why?"

"Because of last night." He shut his eyes and thought about them together last night. 

"Ooh, did Mamoru-kun get lucky?" Koru smirked. At that, Mamoru shot up.

"Hey! That's _my_ business, thank you!"

"Ha! Mamoru got some!" Koru broke out laughing, stumbling into the back room. Mamoru growled angrily, then sighed and sunk into his chair. 

"Bastard…" He mumbled out. But he straightened when he saw Usagi coming down the stairs and entering into the parking lot. Mamoru gasped and darted up from his chair, racing out of the lobby and into the parking lot after her. "Usako!" He called. Usagi didn't stop. She kept walking for the sidewalk next to the road. "Usako!" He called again. This time, Usagi stopped. She turned and looked at him. He stopped next to her, but felt heartbroken when he saw her face. She looked like she had been crying. "What's wrong?" He asked sadly. Usagi gave it a moment before she could find her voice without crying. 

"My dad… got a letter in the mail from the police telling him about that fight you got into. Since I got in trouble too, dad called and told to meet him at the stadium, so I gotta go. Ja ne." Usagi waved a little and started walking again.

"I can drive you," Mamoru called.

"I'll walk."

"Are you sure…"

"I said I'll walk!" She snapped and continued walking down the sidewalk. Mamoru was about to run to her again, but stopped and decided that she needed to be by herself.

"I'm sorry, Usako," He whispered before turning and heading back for the lobby. 

It was several hours later, almost the entire day before Usagi came walking back into the parking lot and up the stairs. Mamoru spotted her from his seat by the pool. Gasping, he flung himself to his feet and raced up the stairs after her. "Usako! Wait! What did he say?" But he couldn't get a response from her, for she had locked herself in her room by the time he was at her door. He stopped and stared at the door for a moment before knocking on it. "Usako? Please answer! I know I got you in trouble but…"

"Oh, you got me in trouble, all right!" Usagi called from her room. Mamoru winced. 

"What happened?" He called. After a moment of silence, Usagi ripped open the door and stared at him. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. 

"What happened? What happened was: I can't see you anymore!" With that, she turned on her heels and started for her bed where her suitcase was placed, halfway filled with clothes. Mamoru felt his heart rip again. He stood in shock, gazing through the open doorway. Finally bringing in some coherence, he stepped over the threshold and walked into her room. 

"Why… Why not?" 

"Because my dad heard about you when he got the report from the police! Now I have to go to my dad's suite at his hotel and stay there! And he told I'm never to see you again!" She shouted while shoving shirts into her suitcase. "He wants me out of here! Tonight!" She added. Mamoru felt his own tears settle in. 

"You can't leave…" He whispered. Usagi froze for a moment, then slowly looked up at him. His face looked completely heartbroken and grief-stricken. "You can't… leave. Please don't. I need you. You don't understand. You're the only one… please don't leave," He said a little louder. Usagi's anger washed away from her eyes and she stared sadly at Mamoru. 

"I have to," She whispered back, then continued to shove clothes in her suitcase. Mamoru could only stand and watch until Usagi had finished packing. Then she grabbed her book bag, hoisted it over her shoulder and took her suitcase into her hands. Carefully and quickly, she made her way out the door without even looking at Mamoru or saying anything to him. And Mamoru only watched. Then he slowly, cautiously followed her downstairs. 

She stopped by the lobby, handing her key to Koru. Mamoru remained outside. After Usagi finished up with the papers, she walked out into parking lot. Mamoru followed. Usagi kept walking until she made it to the bus stop on the sidewalk. Dropping her suitcase and book bag onto the ground, she sat down and stared off into space. Mamoru stood by the bench, watching her. 

"Usako," He whispered. She didn't look at him. "Please, just reconsider. Talk to your dad again and try to persuade him. I can't live without you," He continued in a whisper. Usagi took a moment, then slowly looked at him. A tear was making its way down his cheek. She felt like crying herself. 

"I can't, Mamoru. I'd love to, but I can't. You got me in trouble. You brought this on yourself," She said rather coldly. Mamoru swallowed and stared at the ground. 

"Well… at least let me drive you." He timidly looked back up at her. She was still watching him. She shook her head.

"I'll take the bus." Then she turned and faced the sky, watching the stars. Mamoru was silent for a moment, then said, "Can I wait with you?" Usagi looked up at him again, then nodded. Mamoru carefully sat down next to her. And they both watched the sky.

It was late in the evening. About eight o'clock. The stars were out and there was a full moon in the sky, illuminating the city. Mamoru glanced at Usagi every now and then to see the stars reflecting in her eyes. He felt his tears come back. And he leaned his head against hers and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

Soon, the bus came. It pulled up next to the curb, the doors opening for its next passenger. Usagi watched the door, then stood, moving out of Mamoru's embrace. She picked up her bags and climbed onto the steps, entering the bus. Before she moved on all the way, she turned to Mamoru one last time. "Goodbye, Prince." Then she stepped on all the way and disappeared inside. The bus driver closed the doors. The bus let out a hiss before the engine revved and slowly pulled away. And Usagi was gone.

Mamoru watched the bus as it drove away, taking Usagi further and further away from him. He wanted to chase after the bus, but stopped himself. With tears still falling, he turned and headed back to the hotel, Usagi out of his life. 

* * * *

Koru glanced at Mamoru, then back at the small TV on the counter. Mamoru then TV. Mamoru then TV. Then he gave out an exasperated sigh and threw his arms up in the air. "I can't take it! What the hell happened to you?" Koru nearly shouted. Mamoru didn't say anything. He simply remained quiet, staring at the ground. He was seated in his normal chair, arms crossed loosely and head bowed. "Mamoru-kun?"

"She's gone," Mamoru whispered. Koru rose his eyebrows, but his gaze lightened when he saw a tear stroll down Mamoru's cheek. Koru bit his tongue and sighed. 

"Sorry, man. Maybe you'll see her again, though."

"No," Mamoru said almost silently. His voice sounded broken and empty. "I can't see her anymore. Her father forbids it. I'll never see her again." He nearly broke out. His voice rippled in sobs. Standing, he took a breath and swiped a sleeve at his face, then turned for the backroom. In a clear voice, he called, "I'm going to take a few minutes off, okay?"

"Kay, dude." Koru waved him off, then turned back to the TV. 

Seven minutes later, Mamoru came out from a rest, looking cleared up. His eyes were somewhat red, but he seemed okay. "You okay, bud?"

"Yeah," Mamoru muttered. He sat down in his chair again. He looked up at Koru tiredly. "What're you watching?"

"The news."

"What's the story?"

"Just happened. Breaking news. Collision on the road."

"Hm."

"Yeah. A Tokyo-Kosoku bus got hit by a huge semi and went crashing into the park near the baseball stadium." Koru shook his head. "Tragic. They said they've found eight people dead already."

And Mamoru's heart froze. 

"A bus?"

"Tokyo-Kosoku."

"Near the stadium?"

"Yeah… and your deal is…?"

"Usako!" Mamoru jumped to his feet and ran out the door with his keys, leaving Koru staring. 

Mamoru pulled his car by the curb near the park, getting as close as possible behind the forming crowd. He jumped from the vehicle, forgetting to take his keys out of the ignition. In a panic, he made his way into the crowd. They seemed to come out of nowhere. The people kept coming, pushing to get closer and see the wreckage of the bus, the semi, and the park. They were like flies drawn to blood. He just couldn't get through. 

Mamoru, pushing his pesky conscience away and leaving politeness to other matters, he slammed against another man and pushed past a woman. They gasped and stumbled back. Mamoru continued to slam and push his way through the crowd until he made it to the police tape, tied to posts to keep surging flocks of people out of the danger. Mamoru merely crawled under it and ran into the sight. A policeman saw and ran to him, but Mamoru pushed past and ran to the devastating scene. He didn't even stop to watch in awe at the sight. He just took a quick glance, then ran up to it. The bus was practically shattered. The right side had been ripped open by force of impact and was bent in an obtuse way. Steam and smoke rose from the crumpled form. A wheel sat stray about twenty feet away. And on the left side of the bus, the opposite side from where Mamoru stood, a huge truck entitled with a moving company's logo sat teetering on the ground, almost on its side. Firefighters, workers, and policeman littered the area, cleaning it up and getting the victims out from the wreckage. 

Mamoru jumped onto the bus; the door was open, probably by another person trying to get the passengers off. Mamoru raced into the now extremely narrow aisle, crushed with impacted seats. He walked down it as best he could. A rescuer stood at the back of the bus, helping an elderly woman climb to her feet. Her head was bleeding somewhat and she looked in shock. Mamoru ignored her and started scanning the seats and under. There was no sign of Usagi anywhere. He knew this was the bus she had been on. He had seen the number on the bus and knew it was hers. 

"Usako… Usako… where are you?" He whispered to himself more than out loud. When he was finally convinced that she wasn't on the bus, he got off and started searching under it. He got on his knees and looked under. She wasn't there. Then a thought struck him. Could the police have already retrieved her? Was she one of the eight that died? He wouldn't live if so… No! He shook the thought away and stood on his feet. He raced around to the other side and looked at the truck. It wasn't in a lot of damage. Just crushed in the front. Both vehicles had crashed so that they knocked over an area on the park. The swing set and a platform area for climbing was crushed around the on the right side of the bus near the front. 

After Mamoru scanned the area, he ran to the destroyed playground area and started lifting shattered shards of wood and plastic, pushing chains to the side and moving platforms aside with his foot. He tried to remain careful just incase Usagi was in there, but his desperation and heartfelt panic rushed his movements. 

He was about to run back to the bus when he heard something suddenly. It sounded soft and sad, pained. It was a sob. Mamoru froze and stared at a platform hoisted up by a broken post. It sounded like it would collapse any minute. Mamoru gasped and flew around to the side tilted up by the post. He leaned closer and peered under. A form sat huddled up in a ball. It was a young girl, hugging her knees to her chest. Well, one knee. She lay on her side with a heavy wooden platform crushing her right leg. Her left leg, she had her arms wrapped around with blood seeping from her calf. There was a cut above her left eyebrow and a small stream of blood running down her cheek from that cut. And her left wrist was swollen, probably broken. "Usako?" Mamoru whispered when he saw Usagi's face. Usagi's eyes flew open, her sobs dying silent. She looked up at Mamoru with a look of pain in her eyes. 

"Mamo-chan?" She whimpered. Mamoru breathed in through his teeth at the sight she made. 

"Hold on. I'll help you out," He promised and moved to the platform on her leg. Rubbing his hands together, he gripped the edge tightly and strained to lift it. Usagi gasped and whimpered in pain. Mamoru stopped immediately, holding the plank where it was. "Usako, this'll hurt a little. Don't worry. You'll be fine." And he slowly, carefully lifted the heavy thing up with all his might. Usagi winced and bit her lip as she felt the platform lifted from her leg. Mamoru grunted and gave it a thrust, letting the platform flip over away from Usagi. Sighing, he turned and got on his knees in front of Usagi. "Okay, Usako. Just ignore the pain for a moment, okay? You're gonna have to slide out of the way of this wood, alright?" Mamoru nearly whispered, stroking her forehead gently. Usagi felt fresh tears fall from her eyes as the pain settled in again, but didn't budge. She closed her eyes. "Usako, listen. Just help me out here. I can't move it away or it'll fall on you. And God knows you don't need that right now. Just help me." With that, he took one of her hands into his and slowly started to pull her. She opened her eyes and winced, then released her leg and started sliding out. She whimpered and cried in pain when she moved her legs and arms, but she kept going. Finally, she was out enough where Mamoru could reach her fully. He wrapped an arm around her back and another under her knees. Carefully, he picked her up and moved her out all the way. 

As Mamoru walked her away from the wreckage, the strain of the wood let go and the platform Usagi had previously been under crashed to the ground. Mamoru stopped and turned to look at it. Then he thought of Usagi if he hadn't gotten to her in time. She would've been crushed underneath the platform, maybe killed. Wincing, he carried Usagi out into the open where they were soon surrounded by several workers and rescuers. They pushed Mamoru away and came to Usagi's aid, helping her on a stretcher and hoisting her into an ambulance. Mamoru could only watch in pain as the ambulance drove away. Usagi was being taken from him again. "No…" He whispered. Shaking his head violently, he starting chasing after the ambulance. But was abruptly stopped when two hands tackled him. Stumbling, he stopped and looked at the man in front of him. He was slightly shorter than Mamoru. He had brown hair slicked back and a pair of glasses on. He wore a green sweater and seemed like he was in his thirties or forties. 

"You! You were the one who got her in trouble, weren't you?!" The man asked furiously. Mamoru blinked. 

"What? Who are you?"

"I'm Usagi's father! As soon as I heard about the crash, I hurried down her because I knew that this was your fault!" Kenji screamed and pushed Mamoru back. Mamoru shook his head adamantly.

"No! You don't understand! I didn't mean to get her in trouble! She was just there and…"

"So now it's her fault?!"

"No! Listen, I never meant to… It just…"

"What?!" Kenji yelled. Mamoru sighed, bowing his head in defeat. But Kenji continued. 

"Now you listen to me! If I ever catch you near her, even within a square mile radius of her, I will have you arrested! You hear?"

"For what? For letting her take a bus? For having her there on accident when two punks attacked me?"

"That's enough reason for me!"

"Well, I've got something I wanna say to you! Fu…" He stopped when he remembered just how much power Usagi's father had, how much authority. 

Kenji rose an agitated eyebrow. "What?!" Mamoru sighed again. But he didn't say anything. Instead, he turned on his heels and tracked to his car, whispering to the long-gone Usagi.

"I'm sorry, Usako. I'm so sorry. Aishiterou."

Mamoru twirled a pencil on the counter at the lobby, staring at nothing. It was another day of work. It had been one day after the bus accident. He heard that Usagi had stayed the night at the hospital for the night. And his heart cried out for her.

Koru walked in suddenly and looked at Mamoru sideways. Then he looked sad. "Sorry to hear about Usagi, man. Hope she's okay. You know, she's got my prayers."

"Yeah. Thanks," Mamoru murmured lamely. Koru drooped his shoulders.

"So, uh… heard from her?"

"No." And almost as if on cue, the phone rang. Mamoru darted up, the pencil rolling to the floor. He accidentally knocked over a few papers. In a flurry, he grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. "Moshi moshi?" He called into the receiver. 

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi's sad voice rang over the line. Mamoru almost smiled. 

"Usako! How are you? What happened? Are you okay? What did the doctors say? Can I come see you?"

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered. Mamoru stopped his rain of questions and listened. 

"What's wrong?"

"Everything. I… My dad, I'm guessing talked to you last night."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not allowed to see you ever again." She sounded as if she were going to cry. "My dad has, as he says, 'Banned you from my presence'. And he told me to go live with my mom for a few months."

"Well… where's your mom live? Osaka? Kyoto?"

"No… she lives out in Hawaii." At that, Mamoru stumbled over. He toppled back into his chair, his eyes spacing out. Koru watched with interest. 

"H… Hawaii?" Mamoru breathed out.

"Yeah. I'm at the airport right now. I'm about to leave, but my flight's been delayed, so I'll leave in a while. I just wanted to tell you…" She paused. "Mamo-chan… I'm going to miss you." Judging by her level of voice, quiet and sad, Mamoru knew that she was too upset to say 'I love you', or she'd start crying. So he let it hang. "I'll write, I guess. And call." She tried to sound cheery. Mamoru didn't buy it.

"I love you," He interrupted. Usagi went dead silent. Her breathing was heard over the phone. Then a soft gasp for air and sob echoed into the line. 

"I love you, too." At that, she started crying quietly. Mamoru felt his own tears start to build up once again. 

"Please, don't go, Usako," He begged.

"I have to." After a brief moment to cry, pulling her mouth away from the phone, she spoke clearly. "Look, I gotta go. I'll miss you. Bye."

"No, Usako! Wait!" But it was too late. The click of the line hanging up was sounded as Usagi hung up. Mamoru sat there with the phone still to his ear. Once again, Usagi had been taken away from him. "Not again!" He screamed and slammed the phone down. Koru slammed against the wall as Mamoru flew past him with his keys tight in his grip. And he ran out the door to his car.

Usagi watched the electronic chart above her gate as it read her flight delayed over and over again. She hugged her book bag tightly, her tears dry. It had been ten minutes since her phone call. Each second, she wished, but relented in hoping that Mamoru would show up to save her. But as each minute ticked by, her hopes continued to give up. Finally she stood and walked to her gate to ask the attendant when her plane would take off. "Excuse me," She called to the attendant. The elderly woman looked up and smiled kindly at her.

"Yes?"

"When will the plane for Honolulu, Hawaii be taking off?"

"Oh, well let's see…" The little old lady murmured quietly as she flipped through some papers on a clipboard. After scanning it for a moment, she looked up and smiled. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't say. The pilot hasn't arrived yet, but I would think he should be here within half an hour." Usagi's shoulders dropped. She sighed and smiled politely. 

"Thank you." Before she walked away, she stopped and looked up again. "Um, where would the nearest concession area be?"

"Right over there by the restrooms." The lady pointed to her right in the corner, by the side of Usagi's gate. She nodded. 

"Thanks." She bowed her head and walked to the vending machines slowly. Feeding yen coins to the vending machine, she reached in and took out a Ramune bottle it deposited to her. She popped the top and the marble inside and took a sip of it. As she pulled the bottle down, she caught a glimpse of the entrance area just a little ways away. A figure was running towards her. Tall, dark, and handsome. Mamoru. Gasping, she dropped the Ramune bottle unceremoniously onto the floor. When she heard the sharp clatter of glass onto the linoleum and marble floor, she gasped again and looked at the bottle on the floor, amazing still in once piece. But then her thoughts returned to Mamoru. Her heart pounding, she left the forgotten Ramune bottle on the floor and ran to the bathrooms. If she were barricaded in the Women's restroom, Mamoru wouldn't be able to reach her. But why was she running when she wanted to badly to be with him? As much as it broke her heart, she had her respect for her father. Her mother was waiting for her in Hawaii and if she called her father to tell him Usagi hadn't arrived, then she'd be in even more trouble. And then there would be a certainty that she would never see Mamoru again. 

Usagi searched desperately for the bathroom door labeled with a blue sign of a woman's figure. When she found it, she grabbed the door handle and flung herself in. Just in time, too, for just then Mamoru came hurtling into sight right when she closed the door. When barricaded inside, she flew to one of the many stalls and rushed into it, locking the door behind her. She sat down on the toilet seat and held her hands to her mouth, trying to keep herself from crying. Her heart hammered at her ribcage. She listened to her heartbeats fly by and the inconstant knocking at the bathroom door. "Usako!" A muffled voice called to her through the wood. Usagi rocked back and forth in panic as Mamoru continued to pound on the door. "Usako! Please! Come out! I need you! Don't do this!" 

"Go away! Just leave! I've made up my mind! I'm not changing it!"

"You didn't make up your mind! Your father did! Do you really want him controlling your life like this??"

"I said go away!!!"

"Usako, come out! Or I swear I'll come in after you!" Usagi froze. Two things clung to her mind. One: Was he threatening her? That wasn't like him. Two: Didn't he realize this was a woman's domain? No men allowed? Where was the respect?!

"You wouldn't!"

"I can and I will!" He shouted through the door. Usagi flew to the door of her stall and pressed her shoulder against it as if he were going to run right through it. 

"Mamoru! Don't!" She yelled back to him. She gasped when she heard the door open. She didn't know whether it was just another woman needing to use the restroom or Mamoru. Holding her breath, she bent over and looked at the space between the door and the floor. She saw a pair of black khakis and a nice pair of men's dress shoes walk into the bathroom. The door swung shut behind the legs. 

Usagi bit her lip and stood up right, putting her back against the door. Then, on second thought, she climbed up onto the toilet, standing on the seat. She made sure her head didn't go higher than the stall door. 

"Usako!" Mamoru called through the bathroom. When he spoke, the door behind him flew open. Mamoru turned to the bathroom entrance door to find… a little eleven-year-old girl standing in the doorway. Her green eyes looked up to Mamoru's figure. She gaped, her jaw open. Then she shut her eyes tight, clenched her fists until they turned white, took a deep breath, and screamed a loud, piercing wail that would've busted a normal person's eardrums. Mamoru swore he felt his ears bleeding. Covering his ears, he stumbled backwards. Just as he did, the stall door behind him opened up and Usagi stepped out halfway, her eyes shut and her hands over her ears.

"_What_ is that godforsaken noise?! Even _I'm_ not this bad!" She called over the screaming. But Mamoru didn't hear her. Instead he went crashing into her as he backed up and Usagi walked forwards. Both of their hands flew up as Mamoru darted around, losing coordination of his feet. One of his legs tangled with Usagi's as he tried to twist around. His arm instantly, instinctively, flew up to grasp the frame of the stall. His grip was a little loose. And he knocked Usagi around. She slammed against the wall of the stall while Mamoru fell back onto the toilet seat. Their legs, still tangled, caused Usagi to lose her balance. And she went toppling into Mamoru's lap. She landed just so that her left leg fell on one side of Mamoru's lap. The other leg, the one tangled in his legs, flew up instinctively and landed right between Mamoru's legs, a millimeter from touching his… well… you know… *ahem*. Well, Usagi's arms went to steady herself on Mamoru's shoulders. She gripped his shirt tightly as her forehead banged promptly against his. Stars in the head… Mamoru reached up and rubbed his head, shaking the dizziness away. Usagi still clung to him, her face now buried in his shirt to relieve her own dizziness. But from the familiar scent of Mamoru's cologne, her eyes flew open when she finally realized where she was. She was back in Mamoru's presence. Shaking a bit, her arms inched around his neck and held on lightly, needing. She closed her eyes and treasured in the few moments she had left with Mamoru, even in their most peculiar position.

Meanwhile, the little girl in the door who had started the whole ruckus stopped screaming. With one last wail, she screamed "MOMMY!!!" and flew like mad out of sight. 

Mamoru blinked a few times, then looked down at the shaking, fragile form in his lap. Smiling, he used one hand to steady himself against the wall while the other reached up to stroke her hair. 

"Usako," He cooed. At that, her eyes flew open and she looked up to meet his gaze. He was smiling lovingly at her, still stroking her hair. Usagi shuddered, then blushed and looked down. 

"Mamoru! What are you doing here?!" She shouted, trying to sound angry but failing miserably. Mamoru just smirked. 

"You know why I'm here, love," He whispered. Usagi went still. He sounded just like Prince Endymion… Shaking the thought away abruptly, she pushed against his chest. 

"Go away!" She shouted. Mamoru held her still. 

"Usako! Listen! You don't understand! I need you!"

"Mamoru, I'm warning you! I can call the police!"

"Not if I keep you here with me."

"I'll scream!" She shouted back. Mamoru went still. His breathing even slowed a little. Usagi stopped her struggle and looked up at him. 

"Usako… do you really want to do that? Do you really want me gone?" He asked, grief-stricken. Usagi watched his sad eyes for a moment, then looked down at his chest again. 

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered. But grunting in confusion, she threw herself back. Mamoru kept his arms around tightly. In all their struggle, Usagi's knee slid forward into Mamoru' lap. And you can guess what happened next. Usagi kneed poor Mamoru in the Crackerjacks. His jaw fell open and his grip went numb. And Usagi fell onto the linoleum floor. She lost contact with Mamoru. Grunting, she pulled herself up to her elbows and looked up at Mamoru. His eyes were shut and his mouth was in a pained frown. His arms were criss-crossed in front of his crotch loosely. He managed to get his eyes open. He saw Usagi on the floor, blinking in confusion and sympathy. Usagi stood and watched him. She breathed in through her teeth. "Sorry," She said in a half-whisper, apologizing for the untimely "accident". Mamoru shook his head and, with a wince, stood numbly from the toilet seat. 

"Excuse me for a moment," He said weakly and turned around. After hearing him grunt and his shoulders heave a few times, Usagi turned cherry red and stepped out of the stall, stepping to the side to allow him some privacy. 

A few seconds later, Mamoru stepped out of the stall looking tired. "I may never be able to piss again…" He muttered. Scratching the back of his head, he looked at Usagi. She was sitting on the red pleather couch by the sinks. She was leaning against the back of the couch, slumped. Her hands were in her lap and her head was bowed. Obviously, she had gone back to the real matter at hand. Mamoru's shoulders drooped and he moved to kneel in front of her. He got on both knees and took her hands into his. Slowly, she looked up into his deep azure eyes while he stared into her fathomless blue ones. Both read sadness. "Usako, I'm so sorry for putting you through all this. You won't get to have your freedom of where you live now. All because I started fighting in the parking lot. But you have to understand, I was just trying to keep you safe…"

"It's not that, Mamo-chan," Usagi whimpered. He went silent. She continued. "I know you were just trying to protect me. And I'm grateful for that. But…" She shut her eyes and let her face drop. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. "Mamo-chan, I don't know what to say. I'm starting to believe this was my fault the whole time. Perhaps if I'd chosen a different hotel, none of this would've happened…"

"No!" Mamoru cut her off. She looked up. He stared into her tear-filled eyes. "Usako, I thank God that you came to my hotel. Having met you was the best thing in my life. I would've rather met you and have all this trouble than never have lived without you at all." He caressed her cold, trembling hands. 

Just then, the door to the bathroom swung open and a Chinese woman walked halfway in before spotting the man crouched on the floor of the Women's restroom. After staring at him for a moment, she sprouted Chinese prophecies, speaking in her homeland's tongue. She yelled out the door of bathroom to someone else as she disappeared out of the vending area. Mamoru shook his head and looked back up at Usagi. She returned his sad gaze. 

"I don't know what to think anymore, Mamo-chan. I don't know what to do…"

"Come with me," He offered quietly. Usagi watched his eyes, hopeful. But the hope washed away and was replaced by sadness once again. 

"No, I can't. My mom's waiting for me in Hawaii. I have to go or she'll call daddy and tell him I'm not there…"

"Then let me go with you. I can buy a ticket."

"Mamo-chan…" She whimpered and let her eyes fall. 

"Please, Usako. Just stay with me. My place is big enough and I make enough money to support both of us."

"But daddy will…"

"Let Rich Daddy send the police after you. Let him try and sue me. He can't though. He doesn't have good reason. Plus, the police can let you decide where you want to stay. It's easy, Usako. Just say yes."

"My dad is a lot more powerful than you think…"

"No, he isn't. Look, I don't mean to offend you or your family, but the honest-to-god truth is that he can't do anything you don't want to. You can do whatever he can. Please, stay with me." He reached up and kissed the back of her hand. Then he brought her hands in front of his face, holding them tightly. He found their linked hands like their bond. Usagi's hands were shaking slightly and timid, almost seeming like they would pull back at any moment. Just like Usako herself, Mamoru thought. She can pull back anytime. Or she can relax and just let me hold her. While I refuse to let her go. I'll keep seeking her hand if she moves away. 

Mamoru looked up to Usagi again. She was watching their linked hands closely. Judging by her concentration on them, it appeared she was thinking the same thing. Mamoru smiled and kissed her hand again. Usagi's gaze moved up to Mamoru's warm eyes. "I'm not letting go of your hand, Usako. Not now, not ever. If you withdraw, I'll just find it and take hold again." His smile faded. "Please, Usako. Please, just say you'll stay. Please," He begged, his voice choking down to a whisper. Usagi sat still for a minute, just staring into Mamoru's eyes. He burned holes into her pupils, sealing his promise to hold on with just his gaze. Usagi began trembling when reality came crashing down and she realized that he was right. Her father couldn't do anything to her. He couldn't do anything to Mamoru. She could still be with Mamoru. And then her eyes glimmered when the thought sank in. She could be with Mamoru… It would all be okay…

Her eyes brightened and a smile grew on her lips. The last of her tears dried quickly. When Mamoru saw her expression, he smiled himself. And then, Usagi literally through herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He brought her in his embrace quickly, but Usagi knocked them both over too quickly. And they both went toppling onto the floor, Usagi on top of Mamoru. 

When Usagi could see straight, she opened her eyes and stared happily into Mamoru's eyes. He smiled back. "Oh, Usako," He whispered. She smiled brightly, then lowered her face. Their lips came in contact, sharing a much-needed and much-appreciated kiss, letting out all pent-up emotions that needed to be let out and experienced to one another. 

Usagi pulled her face away reluctantly and opened her eyes to meet Mamoru's loving gaze. Her expression relaxed down and she became calmer. She brought a hand from around his neck up to his face and stroked her fingertips over the side of his face. "I love you, my prince," She whispered. Mamoru eased down as well, his arms wrapping tighter around her body. 

"I love you, too, my sweet bunny," He breathed out. Usagi almost felt tears brim back in her eyes. Before they could spill, she lowered herself once more to his face and they kissed again in deep passion, reuniting the two lovers. 

As they kissed passionately on the bathroom floor, the door burst open and three Chinese women stood there, each with a camera in their hands. One woman was familiarized as the one who had been in there before. After rounding up her buddies, they stood in the restroom doorway. All of them started spurting their Chinese prophecies and holy prayers to their Chinese God while holding up their cameras and taking random pictures of the young couple on the floor, sharing sweet kisses. But the flashes of light by the cameras went unnoticed by Mamoru and Usagi who lay there, wrapped in each other's arms, sharing their love. Finally, everything was okay again. Everything. 

The Cheap-Ass End

(AN: Hey, is it just me, or does the ending of this story remind you of the end of the movie "Speed"? Lol =^_~=


End file.
